


Kvar enn du går er eg din

by duerikkjealeina



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Beskrivelse av vold, Den store kjærleiken, Fluff og smut, Jubileumsfic, Krigsbeskrivelsar, M/M, Nynorsk, Vikingtid
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duerikkjealeina/pseuds/duerikkjealeina
Summary: Året er 842, og det er krig i Rygjafylke. To store høvdingmaktar kjempe om å ha suverenitet øve heila området. Båe med viljesterke, mektige og brutale høvdingar, så ikkje skyr nokre midlar i kampen om land, trælar, ære og makt.Midt i kampen står dei to høvdingsønene Isak og Even.





	1. Isak Sigurdson

«Til Valhall – til Valhall – til Valhall»

Dei høge og brutale krigsropa vert etterfølgt av taktfaste sverdslag på skjold og tramping i bakken. Det er eit mektig syn, det sterke og brutale krigarfylgje til Sigurd Eirikson. 134 menn så ikkje gjer noko anna enn å slos, sova, eta, trena og dra på tokt. Dei står klar i formasjon, og framføre dei alle står høvdingen sjølv.

Sigurd Eirikson.

Den ubestridde og mektige høvdingen nord i Rygjafylke, så har lagt ned alt og alle fram til den store fjorden. Det einaste unntaket er dei han står å ser på no. Det litle fylgje til den stridige småhøvdingen på øya mot den store fjorden.

Han har ikkje berre eit langhus nede ved vika på den grøne øya, men to. Dei er fult opp av arbeidsfolk, trælar, friller, dyr og mat. I tillegg til skattar frå den frodige øya i vest, skattar frå alle tokta dei har vore på dei siste åra.

Ved sida av han står Isak, hans einaste son. Den sterke og høge sonen hans, så er svært dyktig med sverdet og har vore med i kamp sidan han var 10 år. Dei har båe gjeve blot til Odin før kampen, og har andleta fulle av blod frå blotet.

Isak veit at dei er eit mektig syn, veit at mange skjelv berre av synet. Han har opplevd mange gonger at fiendane har sprunge vekk før kampen i det heile tatt har byrja. Også i dag. Det er ein svak og liten samling så står framføre dei, mest unge gutar. Isak kalkulere kjapt at dette vil vera øve før krigarane bakarst i farens fylgje i det heile tatt har svinga sverdet.

Det er meir enn greitt for han.

For Isak Sigurdson er lei. Lei av kamp, blod og nedslakting. Lei av å slås, lei av å sjå på dei redde andleta framføre seg. Lei. Men det kan han ikkje sei til noko. Verken til krigarane i farens fylgje eller faren sjølv. Det er ein grunn til at faren hans kallas den utan nåde.

Faren har aldri vist nokon nåde, verken i kamp eller kvardag. Isak er den einaste så kan sjå han i augo utan redsel, men det er berre fordi han er høgare enn faren. I tillegg har han slått faren i nærkamp ein gong dei trena saman åleine i skogen. Dei har aldri snakka om det, men Isak veit. Han veit at faren veit det og. Isak slo han. Isak er sterkast.

Sjølv om dei båe veit dette, veit Isak og at faren hans aldri hadde vist han noko nåde om han fortalte kva han eigentleg ville gjer. Fortalt han hemmelegheita si. For Isak ville lega folk han, og han var faktisk ganske god til det og. Hadde vorten lært opp av mormora si, medan ho var i live.

Men det kunne han ikkje sei til nokon.

Så han rista av seg desse tankane, kikka på faren, før han satt i gong med sitt sedvanlege krigsrop. Såg at fleire gutar tissa på seg, og tri av dei snudde seg rundt og sprang. Isak snudde seg rundt og kikka på krigerane bak seg, før han byrja å springa.

«Til Valhall – til Valhall – til Valhall»

Seinare den kvelden låg han i den litle vika si, den hemmelege vika så ingen visste om. Den låg gøymt inne i nokre buskar og det var umogleg å sjå den om du ikkje visste at den var der. Isak gjekk alltid der etter ein kamp, tok eit bad og stelte dei såra han eventuelt måtte ha pådratt seg.

I dag var det ingen sår, berre ei lita skramme på handa.

Isak hadde hatt rett i kalkuleringa si. Kampen hadde vore øve nesten før den hadde byrja. Den stolte og stae småhøvdingen hadde gitt seg då Sigurd hadde drepe sonen hans. Hadde bøyd seg ned, gitt Sigurd sverdet sitt og erklært evig truskap.

No satt dei alle i langhuset og skåla med mjød. Song, ropa og feira. Fortalte garantert gamle krigshistorier så alltid vart plussa litt på. Isak orka ikkje. Han orka berre ikkje mjøden, ropinga og hvertfall ikkje den evige skryten.

Han var så lei av det at han ikkje visste heilt kvar han skulle gjera av seg. Ikkje hadde han nokon å snakka med om det heller. Han skulle jo vera hard, tøff og sterk, det var ikkje plass til verken mjukheit eller svakheit i hans verd.

Dei skulle berre visst, alle så såg så opp til han, dei så beundra han, den sterke og stolte høvdingsonen. Den så ingen kom inn på, den så eigentleg ingen kjende. Han lurte på kva dei hadde tenkt om dei visste at han kjente det sånn.

Han rista litt på hovudet og humra for seg sjølv av dei toskete tankane sine, før han la på svømm. Sumde ganske lenge, dukka unna og haldt seg der så lenge han kunne. Det var favorittplassen hans på jorda, der unna vatnet. Der alt var stilt, alt var fred og ro.

Isak var ikkje høvdingson her, ei eller beundra og frykta. Han var berre Isak, ein ung mann så likte å samla bær og planter til å laga medisin med. Isak, så kunne ynskja at livet var annleis, at han var ein annan.

Etter å ha vaska av seg alt skitten, vart han sittande ei stund ved vatnet med eit teppe rundt seg. Visste at han måtte på festen til slutt, det var forventa av han. Forventa av høvdingsonen. Forventa av faren.

Han vart dog sittande litt til, lukka augo og lot tankane flyga av garde. Som vanleg flaug dei til den gongen for mange år sidan. Den gongen han hadde møtt på nokre blå augo så hadde heimsøkt han sidan.

Det var fyrste gongen Isak hadde fått vera med til Lagtinget, han kunne ikkje ha vore meir enn 5-6 år. Mora meinte det var for tidleg, men faren hadde ledd og sagt at det var på tide. Isak var, tross alt, ein høvdingson.

Isak kom aldri til å gløyma det, verken turen med båt til det faren kalla Gulating, eller alt så skjedde på sjølve staden. Alle luktene, telta, folka og maten.

Det at alle måtte leggja frå seg våpena sine utanfor tinget hadde gjort stort inntrykk på ein liten gut. Alle dei vaksne og alvorlege krigerane så satt i ring og høyrde på dei kloke leierane. Dei så var fiendar til dagleg, måtte leggja det til side og ikkje slås.

Og så var det dei blå augo då. I det snille andletet så hadde stukke seg fram mellom alle dei vaksne krigerane. Det hadde vore på ein gut så såg ut så han var litt eldre enn Isak, så hadde sitte ved sidan av ein kraftig krigar med skjegg og sinte augo.

Hans augo hadde stirra på farens i fleire timar, og Isak forstod at dei var fiendar. Faren hadde snerra noko til krigerane sine, og fleire hadde måtte halda han att og minna høvdingen på kvar dei var. Å bryta freden på Tinget var noko av det verste du kunne gjer, og faren hadde roa seg ned.

Isak hadde berre kikka på blå augo. Og kvar einaste gong han var aleine og lukka augo såg han dei for seg. I alle år etter, noko han ikkje klarte å forstå. Han visste ikkje noko om denne guten, visste ikkje ein gong kva han heite. Det var umogleg å forklara den lengta for seg sjølv, og nokon gonger lurte han på om det var Frigg så spelte han eit puss.

For korleis kunne han lengta etter nokon han ikkje kjente eller visste noko om?

Det var ei lengt og ei kjensle han ei kunne snakka med nokon om. For det var ikkje sånn ein snakka om. Han levde i eit samfunn der det var forventa at ein hadde friller, og det var meir enn ok å ligga med både menn og kvinner. Det var ingen så brydde seg om sånn.

Men å ha kjensler for ein mann, kjensler han ikkje forstod, men kjensler uansett. Det. Det var heilt uaktuelt. Han skulle gifta seg med ei kvinna, det var bestemt den dagen han vart fødd. Som høvdingson var det hans plikt å gjera ære på familien, å føra slekta vidare. Han kunne ikkje gjera skam på familien, gjera skam på faren.

Isak sukka for seg sjølv og tusla attende til festen. Fann fram maska på vegen, den maska han bar med seg øve alt. Sterk, modig og beundra høvdingson.

Hadde bert den i mange år. Skulle vel klara ein kveld til.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For to år sidan i dag posta eg min fyrste fic her inne 😊 Hadde funne Ao3 med ein tilfeldigheit og hadde lese mange fine og rørande historiar 😊❤ Tenkte kanskje eg skulle prøva sjølv og heiv meg på. Kryssa fingrane for at nokon kanskje ville lesa, og om eg var skikkelege heldig leggja igjen ein kommentar 😊😂
> 
> Spol to år fram og eg har funne min nynorske stemme att, vorten kjent med utruleg masse fine folk og fått gode venner 😊❤ Kven skulle tru at felles kjærleik for ein tv-serie kunne bringa med seg så mykje fint 😍 Og så har eg lært masse om avsnitt og, takk Artemiss2121 😘
> 
> Takk til dokke så les, takk til dokke så kommentere, og ikkje minst takk til dokke så skriv 😊❤🌟 Dokke så bruke tida dokkas til å skriva, korrekturlesa, oppmuntra og heia ❤ Det er jammen meg sant at kjærleik spreir seg ❤
> 
> I jubileumsficen skal me tilbake til vikingtid i Rogaland, noko eg har gleda meg til å dela med dykk 😊 Ein del av historia vil vera basert på historiske fakta frå Rogaland i viktingtid og viktingtid generelt. Til dømes var Avaldsnes på Karmøy, der høvding Eirikson held til i historia, eit gamalt maktsenter som var kongesete frå cirka 200 til 1400 e.kr. Nord-Jæren var eit anna maktsenter med sterk høvdingmakt, og vikingane kalla Rogaland for Rygjafylket. Men eg har og tatt meg nokre friheiter her og der, for å tilpassa historia. 
> 
> I alle univers ❤


	2. Even Olavson

Even høyrde ropa frå vågen lenge før han faktisk såg skipa til faren. Dei taktfaste ropa saman med åreslaga signaliserte at faren og krigarfylgje hans var tilbake frå tokt. Tilbake frå plyndring, kamp og vald.

Det var eit mektig syn så møtte Even på toppen av høgda, den dei brukte til utsikt øve vågen og det store havet. Store og flotte skip, kvar med ein stor drage i enden, gleid innøve. Even kunne lett forstå at synet skapa redsel sjå folk.

Skipa i seg sjølv var meir enn skrammande nok, men farens krigarfylgje var ein hard og brutal gjeng. Det tal i alt 132 menn, og var kjent for sine ferdigheitar med alle slags våpen.

Even var ein krigar han og, hadde vore med i kamp sidan han var 11 år gammal. Var svært god med sverdet og i nærkamp. Hadde trudd at han så vanleg skulle vera med på tokt, men denne gongen hadde faren bedt han om å vera heima.

Han hadde ikkje forstått noko, men faren hadde forklart at det var på tide at Even øvde seg på å være høvding og ta avgjerder. Ein dag skulle alt bli hans, og då måtte han vera klar. Det var nett så faren i eit augeblikk hadde sett stolt ut, men Even visste betre. Faren hans viste aldri kjensler.

Olav Ormson.

Den brutale og ærgjerrige høvdingen så styrte alt sør i Rygjafylke. Så hadde tri langhus, og ei mengd med dyr, båtar, trælar og arbeidsfolk i si makt. Dei aller fleste kalla han den brutale, men aldri til andletet hans. Han var brutal både i kamp og kvardag, og det var ingen så sa han i mot.

Han hadde vore høvding frå han var 14 år gamal, då faren hans hadde vorten drepen av Eirik den blodige, høvdingen nord for den store fjorden. Faren måtte så overbevisa dei eldre krigarane at han var moden og verdig nok, kvar einaste dag, men klarte det med glans.

Even beundra han for det, han gjorde faktisk det. Han var ikkje spesielt glad i faren sin og hadde fortsatt problem med å sjå han i augo, men det var likevel lett å kjenna beundring for alt faren hadde klart å få til. Å skaffa seg respekt så 14-åring, før han deretter hadde skaffa familien og hushaldet større rikdom og meir land, det var svært imponerande.

Og no hadde han kommen heim att etter noko så såg ut så ein vellykka tokt, etter det Even kunne sjå frå dei bognande skipa.

Han sukka litt for seg sjølv, før han gjekk ned mot det eine langhuset. Hadde vore ute heile dagen og arbeida, så han måtte skifta klede. Kunne ikkje motta høvding Ormson i skitne klede, uansett kor mykje farens hans han var.

Litt seinare stod han på stranda i reine klede og såg faren komma vassande inn mot han. Stor, høg, med skjegg og armane fulle av våpen, etterfylgt av alle krigerane sine. Det var lett å verta litt halvskjelven, og Even kjente på den vanlige stemma i magen så sa at han aldri kom til å verta ein så god høvding så faren.

Den stemma han hadde levd med heila livet sitt. Å voksa opp i skuggen til Olav Ormson hadde vore utfordrande på dei gode dagane, spesielt sidan han ikkje hadde brødre. Even hadde sakna det heile livet, nokon å dela ting med. Dela kampane, sinne, slåssinga og den evinnelege kjensla av å aldri kjenna seg god nok. Men det hadde han jo ikkje, hadde eigentelg ingen å snakka med om ting.

Han visste at alle hadde sett på han så ein mjuk unge om han hadde sagt sånne ting høgt, så han rista det av seg for å ta i mot faren på ordentleg vis. Rakk han ei stor krus med mjød og bøygde hovudet i respekt. Fekk ein hard klaps på ryggen og famna full av våpen tilbake.

Velkommen heim, verkeleg.

Nokre timar seinare satt han og faren i hovudlanghuset, heilt framme med eldstaden. Faren hadde bada, åte og skifta klede, og var no klar til å få vita kva så hadde skjedd medan han var på tokt. Ein høvding var ikkje berre leiar for krigarfylgje sitt, men og ein politisk og religiøs leiar, noko så medførte mykje ansvar og oppgåver i hushaldet.

Even gjekk gjennom forskjellige ting så hadde skjedd, alt med farens smale ulveaugo retta mot seg. Det var nett så ein prøve, ein prøve utan å vita verken spørsmåla eller svara. Det var langt frå dagane då han så born hadde lært seg runer og tall. Så langt så ein kunne komma.

Då han var ferdig med dyra, kornet og kor mykje det hadde regna, gjekk han øve til konfliktane, ekteskapa og dødsfallet. Han hadde løyst tri konfliktar mellom nokre av arbeidsfolka, så hadde handla om land, slakting av harar og bær. Alle involverte hadde vore nøgde med dommen hans.

Det var blitt inngått to ekteskap medan høvdingen var på tokt, og Even hadde gitt dei båe ei lita gåve på vegne av familien. Faren nikka då han sa dette, det var tydeleg at det var vanleg, og Even pusta ut litt letta for seg sjølv.

Til slutt informerte han om at Eirik Balderson hadde døyd av alderdom og vorten brent. Even avslutta med å sei at han hadde gjeve blot til Hel, og faren nikka nøgd.

«Eg veit at du hadde lyst å vera med på tokt, Even, men det er viktig at du byrje å gjer deg klar for å verta høvding. Det er eit stort ansvar, og krevje så mykje meir enn berre å vera sterk og sigra i kamp. Det et tydeleg at du har eit godt hovud på skuldra dine, Even, dette er eg nøgd med»

Deretter gjekk faren for å finna frillene sine, og Even vart sittande att ved elden. Han kjente på alle slags kjensler. Mest av alt ein slags stoltheit av at faren hadde gitt han skryt for fyrste gong i Evens liv. Det var ei svært merkeleg kjensle, og Even visste ikkje heilt kva han skulle gjer med den.

Så han bestemte seg for å gå ein tur i skogen, finna litt bær så han kunne bruka til nye bilete. Han elska å laga teikningar og brukte all si ledige tid til det. Det var hans store hemmelegheit, noko han ikkje kunne sei til nokon. Store, sterke høvdingsonar skulle ikkje bruka tid på sånne ting.

Even hadde vore ganske liten då han hadde byrja å laga bilete. Hadde forstått ganske kjapt at han måtte halda det for seg sjølv, så han hadde vore veldig nøgd med å finna ei hula ute i skogen. Den vart ganske kjapt hans hemmelege stad, der han gjekk for å vera for seg sjølv, tenka på ting og sjølvsagt å teikna.

Hula var og den einaste staden han kunne lukka augo og tenka på dei grøne augo. Dei nydelege augo så hadde vore brent på netthinna hans sidan den gongen på Gulating. Han hadde fått vera med for fyrste gong, og kom aldri til å gløyma alt han såg og opplevde der.

Folk, dyr og mat så langt augo kunne sjå, og forskjellige talemål han aldri hadde høyrt før. Det var folk frå øyene i vest og sør kunne faren fortelja, og Even synes det heile var veldig fasinerande.

Det var og veldig fasinerande å sjå alle dei alvorlege krigerane så satt i ring og høyrde på leierane så snakka om lovar. Alle var utan våpen, satt og stirra på kvarandre og det var ei heilt spesiell atmosfære. Han hugsa og at faren snerra litt mot ein anna mann, og såg veldig sint ut.

I fylgje Olav, ein av farens krigerar, var mannen Sigurd Eirikson. Høvdingen nord i Rygjafylke, og son til høvdingen så hadde drepe farfaren til Even. Det var ikkje løye at faren kikka på mannen med sinne hadde Even tenkt.

Før han oppdaga dei grøne augo.

Dei såg ut så mosen ein varm sumardag, og Even klarte ikkje å dra blikket vekk. Augo satt i eit nysgjerrig andlet på ein ung gut. Han såg litt yngre ut enn Even, såg snill ut.

Han kunne ikkje forklara det for seg sjølv, men han hadde aldri klart å gløyma dei augo. Visste ingenting om guten, med unntak av at han var fienden. Eller…når Even tenkte seg om var han jo ikkje akkurat hans fiende. At alle før i slekta hadde vore fiendar, betydde jo ikkje at dei behøvde å vera det.

Even lukka augo og humra litt av dei toskete og barnlege tankane sine. Han visste jo korleis samfunnet var, korleis ting fungerte. Farens fiendar, familien og hushaldets fiendar, dei var hans og, uansett. Og å tenka på grøne augo sjå ein mann….det var og heilt nyttelaust.

Han visste kva faren forventa og krav av han, visste at hans plikt var å føra slekta vidare. Då fekk det ikkje hjelpa av han drøymde om grøne augo og kjente på ei lengt han ikkje forstod.

Det var ikkje plass til sånne kjensler i høvding Ormsons rike.


	3. Skam og ære

Den varme haustsola brand i Isaks andlet, medan han naut fred og ro i vika si. Det var heilt stilt i skogen, og det var så deilig å komma seg vekk frå alt kjase og maset rundt langhusa.

Han visste så veldig godt at han hadde både oppgåver og ansvar i hushaldet, og at faren forventa at han lærte seg alle sidene ved å vera høvding. Men nokon gonger måtte han berre vekk. Måtte berre få pusta i fred.

Då han kom attende var det full styr rundt langhusa med vask, farging av klede, born så sprang hylande rundt og ein høvding så ropa beskjedar. Han heva litt på augebryna då han såg Isak, han kjente jo til at Isak for av garde til skogs i ny og ne. Likte det ikkje, men så lenge Isak gjorde alle tinga han fekk beskjed om og hadde ansvar for, lot han vera å kommentera akkurat det.

«Me skal ha rådsmøte når sola går ned, Isak, eg forvente at du er til stades, rein og klar for å diskutera»

«Ja, far, eg skal vera klar då»

Isak nikka i respekt og gjekk for å vaska seg. Kjente seg så vanleg så ein ung gut, det var noko med det blikket til faren, det var ikkje rom for noko anna enn å gjer det ein fekk beskjed om. Det gjorde han til ein hard og dyktig høvding, men ein dårleg far.

Nokre timar seinare satt Isak i enden av langbordet dei brukte til rådsmøter. Faren satt, som vanleg i enden av bordet og skula ut øve det næraste rådet sitt. I tillegg til Isak bestod det av ti krigerar, dei med mest erfaring så faren stolte på.

På rødsmøter byrja dei alltid å snakka om den siste kampen, gjekk gjennom kven så var skada, og om nokre av våpena måtte reparerast. Det var ikkje mykje å snakka om denne gongen, all den tid kampen hadde vore øve nesten før det hadde byrja. Dei var einige om å laga fleire piler, og at eit par av sverda måtte slipast, elles var alt på stell.

Deretter gjekk dei øve til å snakka om kampen mot høvding Ormson sør for den store fjorden, om dei hadde nok folk og var klar.

Det var inga hemmelegheit at farens største ynske var å slå Ormson og dermed vera eineherskar øve heile Rygjafylke. Det kom til å gjer han til ein av dei mektigaste høvdingane i heile landet. Og var den noko farens hans likte, så var det makt.

Isak fylgde med så godt han kunne, og kom med innspel der han kjente det passa seg. Nokon gonger nikka faren litt, og då kjente han seg glad. Som då han foreslo at dei ikkje burde angripa Ormson og fylgje hans frå havet, all den tid dei kunne sjå fiendane sine på lang avstand. I staden for burde dei segla til lengre nede på kysten, gå i land og heller angripa frå den kanta.

Alle var einige om at det var ein god ide, og dei gjekk deretter øve til å diskutera når dette skulle skje. Fleire meinte at ein burde venta til våren kom attende, all den tid eit sånt angrep kunne dra ut i leng og ingen ynskte at det skulle dra ut til vinter.

Balder, ein av dei mest erfarne krigarane i fylgje, meinte at dei burde bygga fleire båtar, men faren meinte at dei ikkje hadde tid til det. Heldigvis hadde han eit plan for dette, og ein gledeleg nyheit til rådet sitt. Han kikka på Isak då han sa dette, og han forstod ingenting.

«Som dykk sikkert hugse bur det ein småhøvding med namnet Torson ei dagsreis nord for oss. Han har sverja truskap til meg, og sagt at han kan stilla med to båtar til kampen mot Ormson. I retur ynskje han at Isak gifte seg med dotter hans Sigrid»

Det var som å få ei bøtta med iskaldt vatn i andletet.

Fleire av krigerane ropa og hoia, men det var som om dei var langt borte. Det susa i Isaks øyrer, og han kjente seg svært kvalm. Hjarta dunka så hardt at han var sikker på at det skulle komma ut av brystkassa hans. Gifta seg?! Med ei dama og føra slekta vidare? Nei, det kunne han verkeleg ikkje.

«Nei!»

Isak var ikkje klar øve kor høgt og tydeleg han hadde sagt det litle ordet før 22 par augo kikka på han. 20 av dei var ei blanding av mållause og sjokkerte. Det siste paret var fulle av irritasjon og sinne.

«Kva sa du?!»

Farens røyst var så høg at Isak var sikker på at alle kunne høyra den, og han la merke til i sidesynet at nokre av krigerane kikka i taket. Men han veik ikkje, og møtte farens blikk.

«Eg sa nei, eg vil ikkje gifta meg»

«UT – kom dykk UT!»

Faren ropa så høgt at fleire av krigerane skvatt opp, og dei for ut ein etter ein. Nokre av dei kikka på Isak, men mesteparten såg i bakken. Isak haldt farens blikk, og han vart raudare og raudare for kvart sekund så gjekk.

«Isak, du skal gifta deg med Sigrid anten du vil eller ei. Det er eit ekteskap som er strategisk for oss, for hushaldet, for alle»

«Nei, far, eg vil ikkje. Eg vil ikkje gifta med ei kvinne, eg vil ikkje laga born. Eg nekte!»

Isak reiste seg opp og stirra faren trassig i augo. Kjente ein flaum av sinne så rasa gjennom kroppen hans. Ikkje visste han at det betydde så mykje for han, men då orda var sagt kjentest det merkeleg fredeleg ut.

«Isak…Isak…ein ting er at du går i skogen og samle bær, og held deg litt for deg sjølv i ny og ne. Det kan eg leva med. Eg kan og leva med at du aldri har vist noko interesser for jenter, og du kan fint ha mannlege friller, det bry eg meg ikkje om. Men du er høvdingson, Isak, det er di plikt å føra slekta vår vidare. Det er di plikt å gifta deg med ei kvinne, Isak»

Faren hadde senka stemma si og såg på Isak med bedande augo. Isak visste at valet han tok no ville få konsekvensar, visste at det ville vera skam for faren, for hushaldet. Men det fekk berre vera sånn. Han kunne ikkje. Kunne verkeleg ikkje leva eit liv han ikkje ville.

«Nei, far, eg kan ikkje og kjem ikkje til å gifta meg med Sigrid. Ei heller ei anna kvinne. Som høvding ber eg deg om å respektera det, som far ber eg deg om å forstå det»

Det var så stilt i langhuset at ein kunne høyra vinden i trena utanfor, og faren sa ikkje noko. Han berre kikka på Isak. Vart kvitare og kvitare i andletet, og såg ut så han skulle sprekkja. Men Isak haldt stand. Han nekta og gje seg. Kikka faren i augo med heva haka og armane i kross.

«Dette kan eg verken respektera eller forstå, og har ikkje noko anna val enn å døma deg til å verta fredlaus frå denne dag»

«Men far….det kan du ikkje. Eg har ikkje brote nokre lovar»

«Eg er ikkje faren din lenger, ei heller høvdingen din»

Med dei iskalde orda gjekk faren ut i opninga på langhuset og ropa inn alle folka med den kraftfulle stemma sin. Isak stod attende i enden av bordet som ei saltstøtte. Han var iskald, varm, redd, fortvila og heilt sjokkert.

Med unntak av å døy som ein gammal mann av sjukdom, var fredlausheit noko av det verste så kunne skje for ein fri mann., spesielt ein krigar. Det betydde at han kom til å mista alle sine rettigheitar, fekk ikkje lov til å bera våpen, og kven så helst kunne drepa han utan å verta straffa for det.

Han kunne verkeleg ikkje….herregud….faren hadde…høvdingen hadde…kvar skulle han dra….

Tusen tankar kraup rundt i hovudet hans, og for fyrste gong sidan han var born kjente han tårene prikka i augekroken.

Det samla seg folk rundt han, men han kjente seg heilt utanfor seg sjølv. Høyrde stemmar, nysgjerrige folk så lurte på kva så skjedde, men alt berre susa i bakgrunna. Han var forferdeleg kvalm, og lurte på om han nettopp hadde gjort sin livs feil. Men den litle stemma i magen, den litle og sterke stemma, kviskra at det var rett.

Plutseleg var han attende i seg sjølv og kikka opp på faren så såg ut på alle folka. Han kikka ikkje på Isak i det heile tatt, berre kremta litt og satt i gong.

«Eg, Sigurd Eirikson, høvding av nordre Rygjafylke, erklær hermed at Isak Sigurdson, 21 sumrar, er fredlaus frå denne dag»

Det var heilt stilt i nokre sekund før langhuset eksploderte i rop og skriking. Ropa kom frå rådet og skrikinga frå mora og systrene. Dei gret og mora kom bort til faren for å sei noko, men han berre kikka på henne med eit iskaldt blikk og vifta ho bort. 

«Du kan ikkje gjer dette, høvding, Isak har ikkje brote nokre lovar. Ein må faktisk bryta lovar for å verta dømt til å vera fredlaus. Det veit du og»

Den høge stemma kom frå Tor, ein av krigerane i rådet, og Isak nikka forsiktig til han. Var glad for at nokon forsvara han. Faren berre kikka på han med sinne i blikket og var borte sjå Tor med tri steg. Drog sverdet og haldt det opp mot halsen hans.

«Isak har gjort skam på familien og hushaldet, og har ikkje gjort så han har fått beskjed om. Som høvding kan eg døma kven eg vil til fredlausheit. Om du er ueinig kan du fylgja Isak»

Farens stemme var så full av hat at Isak fekk frysningar på heile ryggen. Han visste jo at faren var brutal og utan nåde, men dette var litt for mykje sjølv for han. Tor rista berre på hovudet og kikka i golvet, medan faren gjekk framføre bordet att.

«Frå dette augeblikk er ikkje lenger Isak min son, ei heller eit medlem av dette hushaldet. Men sidan du er sonen til mor di, skal du få eit forsprang fram til sola står opp i morgon. Frå då av er du fritt vilt»

Med dei orda nikka han til Isak og gjekk ut av langhuset. Det var eit par krigerar så fylgde etter han med høglydte protestar. Isak vart ståande att som fryst på plassen. Innsåg i det augeblikket at han var utan familie, utan ære, utan forsvar.

Han nikka til resten av krigerane i rådet, lot mora og systrene klemma han, før han gjekk ut av langhuset. Gjekk til sovestaden sin, pakka nokre klede inn i eit teppe, før han drog frå staden han hadde vakse opp.

La alt bak seg og sprang.

Sprang så blodspruten for rundt i munnen.

Sprang.


	4. Grøne og blå augo

Even hadde akkurat runda svingen mot det eine langhuset då han høyrde ein valdsam leven og høglydte rop.

Han hadde vore ein tur i hula si og prøvde forgjevast å tørka av seg farge då alt bråket tok merksemda hans vekk frå henda sine. Han klarte ikkje å sjå kva eller kven det var, men det var tydelig at nokre av farens krigerar slepte eit eller anna med seg inn i langhuset.

Han såg for seg at dei hadde fanga ein hjort eller noko, men forstod ikkje kvifor det skulle laga sånn leven. Det var jo noko dei gjorde kvar dag.

Ljodane vart høgare til nærare han kom, og då han gjekk inn i langhuset stod det ei mengd med folk rett innanfor opninga. Han breia seg gjennom mengda, og folka laga plass. Nokre fordelar var det definitivt med å vera både høg og høvdingson.

Det fyrste så møtte han då han kom seg gjennom var blod. Blod på fleire krigarars hender, blod på golvet og blod på benken.

Det andre var eit menneske så var bunden fast til benken. Det var ein ung mann såg det ut som, med eit andlet så kikka ned. Han var litt skitten, hadde blodflekkar på kleda og ein byrjande kul i hovudet.

Even skulle til å byrja på ein setning for å vita kva så hadde skjedd, då mannen løfta hovudet og kikka rett på han.

Grøne augo. Grøn mose på ein fin sumardag øve alt.

Det var som om hjarta hans stogga i nokre sekund. Utan at han verken visste eller forstod kvifor. For det var jo han. Guten frå Lagtinget for så mange år sidan med verdas finaste augo. Eller gut og gut tenkte Even for seg sjølv.

Dette var ein mann. Ein vaksen mann. Ein krigar med breie skuldrer og muskuløse bein.

Herregud.

Even kremta litt og forsøkte å finna fotfestet på eit vis. Kjente seg heilt utanfor seg sjølv, og det forstod han i alle fall ikkje kvifor. Lurte på om Frigg spelte han eit puss. Han kjente jo ikkje denne unge mannen i det heile tatt. Men likevel dunka hjarta hans skikkeleg hardt, og song ein song han aldri hadde opplevd før.

Dei grøne augo kikka på han, kikka på han med gjenkjenning og noko Even ikkje kunne setta ord på. Det minna han om mjukheit, men det slo han fort frå seg. Det var ikkje plass til mjukheit i deira verd.

Han rista den løgne kjensla av seg og putta på seg maska. Den maska så oste autoritet og høvdingson. Kikka på den næraste krigaren, den erfarne og dyktige Balder.

«Kven er dette og kva er det så har skjedd?»

«Me veit ikkje kven det er, men me fann han då me var på jakt. Han var aleine og på veg sørover. Han hadde kun ein teppe med nokre klede og ingen våpen. Kleda var veldig fine, så me tenkte kanskje han var ein rikmann så har rømt eller noko, så me kan få litt pengar for om nokon sakne han»

Det kom eit lågt snøft frå mannen og i sidesynet la Even merke til at han heva augebryna litt. Som for å sei at det Balder sa var både latterleg og usant. Det var dog ingen andre så la merke til det, men Even noterte det bak øyra.

«Ok, takk Balder. Men kvifor er han full av blod?»

«Vel, han motsette seg veldig, så me måtte slå han i hovudet. Det er jo det med gjer med fiendar»

Even visste ikkje heilt kva han skulle sei, for det var jo sant. Men det gnog litt i magen, i noko så aldri hadde gnege før. For det var jo han. Guten. Så Even nikka berre og sendte alle vekk. Bad dei fortsetta med det dei haldt på med, før han gjekk for å henta litt vatn og nokre filler.

Då han kom attende satt han seg ned ved sida av fangen og gav han litt vatn. Han nikka lett, før Even vaska han i andletet og i håret. Det var ikkje sånn han pleidde å gjer, men det var noko i han så sa at han måtte gjer dette no. Noko langt ned i magen.

Då han var ferdig, la han fillene frå seg og kikka rett på fangen. Visste at han måtte sei høgt det hjarta allereie visste, men han hadde ikkje lyst. For han visste så veldig godt kva konsekvensane var.

«Du er sonen til Sigurd Eirikson, er du ikkje?»

Orda hans skapa ein hardheit i dei grøne augo, ein type hardheit så Even aldri hadde sett før. Det var tydeleg at berre namnet skapa ein reaksjon sjå fangen, men han sa ikkje noko. Berre nikka og fortsette å kikka på Even.

«Eg er Even Olavson, einaste sonen til Olav Ormson»

Fangen kikka på han med eit blikk så sa at han allereie visste kven han var, og det skapa alle slags løgne kjensler i Evens mage.

«Eg heite Isak»

Stemma hans var mørk og hes, gav fyr til det så føregjekk i Evens mage. Alt det han ikkje forstod.

«Ok, Isak. Du treng ikkje sei noko meir eller fortella meg kva så har skjedd. Men både eg og du veit at fedra våre er bitre fiendar. Så om faren min får vita kven du er, kan det meste skje. Det veit du»

Isak rykkja ikkje til av orda hans, det kom faktisk ikkje ein einaste reaksjon frå han. Han berre kikka på Even med harde augo, og han visste ikkje om han skulle verta imponert eller tenka at Isak hadde skada hovudet. Mest av alt kjente han på hjarta så song.

«Han dømte meg fredlaus»

Den låge kviskringa med dei fire små orda så fortalte ein heil historie, var så full av sinne og skuffelse at Even fekk gåsehud på heile ryggen. Det gjorde og at han fekk medkjensle. Medkjensle for nokon han ikkje kjente, sjølv om det kjentest sånn likevel.

Å døma sin eigen son til fredlausheit var så brutalt at Even ikkje hadde ord. Visst var hans eigen far brutal, men Even klarte ikkje å sjå for seg at han kunne ha gjort noko sånn. 

«Kvifor då?»

«Eg ville ikkje gifta meg med Sigrid for å skaffa båtar»

Og der var det.

Even kjente orda strauma gjennom heile seg som ein storm. Det var livet til ein høvdingson. Ekteskap for ære, for å skaffa seg makt og båtar, for å føra slekta vidare. Og så hadde Isak sagt nei til dette. Beundringa strauma gjennom han saman med alt det andre.

«Men han han kan jo ikkje døma deg til fredlausheit for det, du har jo ikkje brote nokre lovar»

«Fortell det til Sigurd Eirikson!»

Isaks stemme var full at sinne att, og Even skulle akkurat til å sei noko då han høyrde farens stemme utanfor. Så han reiste seg opp og stilte seg framføre Isak, tenkte kanskje det var best at faren ikkje såg han i samtale med ein fange.

Faren kom farande inn saman med dei næraste krigerane sine, og stogga rett ved sida av Even. Nikka til han, før han kikka opp og ned på Isak. La tydeligvis merke til at Isak var rein og ikkje hadde blod i håret lengre, men han sa ikkje noko. Det eine heva augebryne haldt for Even.

«Eg trudde det ikkje når krigerane mine fortalte det, men nå kan eg sjå med eigne augo at me har fått oss ein svært viktig fange. Og ikkje berre er du viktig, men du er høvdingson!»

Krigerane kikka på kvarandre, og Evens hjarta sank litt. Isak sa ikkje noko, han berre kikka hardt på høvdingen. Det var ein slags medfødt hardheit, men og ein så hadde kome med trening. Even kjente den att, han hadde og øvd seg på den i mange år. Det var ein krigars hardheit.

«Du er Isak Sigurdson, sonen til den forbanna stae høvdingen der i nord! Eg treng ikkje ein gong sjekka skuldra di for høvdingmerket, for dei augo der hadde eg kjent att øve alt. Du har arva augo til mora di, og det kan du vera glad for!»

Det var svært subtilt, men Even la merke til at farens stemma endra seg ørlite då han snakka om mora til Isak. Det fekk han til å lura på om fiendskapet mellom høvdingane kanskje handla om andre ting eller drap og makt og.

Isak sa fortsatt ikkje noko, og faren såg ut så han tenkte seg litt om. Snudde seg deretter mot krigerane sine og snakka høgt om både halshogging, flogging og brenning. 

Even visste ikkje heilt kva han skulle sei, men kjente at han måtte gjer noko. Han kunne fortsatt ikkje forklara det, men han kunne ikkje la Isak døy. Ikkje før dei hadde vorten kjent. Ikkje før…

«Høvding, eg har eit forslag»

Faren snudde seg rundt og kikka på han, og Even var glad for at han hadde sagt høvding og ikkje far skulle han døma ut i frå farens irriterte blikk.

«Eg tenkte det vil vera dumt å drepa ein slik verdifull fange når han no er her. Me kan læra mykje om krigerane til Eirikson her, læra om taktikkar osv. Og me kjenne jo til historiene om kampevnene hans. Hadde det ikkje vore ei fantastisk hemn om me i kamp mot Eirikson hadde sonen hans på vår side?»

Even visste at han var ute på glattisen no, men han måtte berre prøva. Faren nikka litt og såg ut så han faktisk vurderte det Even hadde sagt. Isak sa ikkje noko, men det var noko i blikket hans så gjorde at Even ikkje klarte å sjå på han.

Det gjekk litt tid. Det var ingen så sa noko, og Even kjente ei mengd med kjensler så for rundt i han. Plutseleg kikka faren på han med eit kalkulert blikk, som om han forstod kva Even prøvde på. Som om han visste alle dei inste hemmelegheitene til Even.

Og han visste at slaget var tapt.

«Eg høyre kva du seie, Even og har eit forslag til deg. Du skal gå i ein til ein- kamp mot denne høvdingsonen. Om han vinn skal eg la vera å hiva han til kråkene. Om du vinn, vel, då er problemet laust uansett»

Og med dei orda gjekk han med krigerane rett bak seg, og lot Even verta ståande att i ein storm. Det var så å vera ute på havet i ein forferdeleg vinterstorm.

Ein til ein-kamp.

Mot Isak og grøne augo.

Ein kamp der kun ein vart ståande att i live.


	5. Samtale i langhuset

Isak gnei forsiktig på handledda sine, forsøkte å vekselvis få varme i dei og halda sirkulasjonen i gong. Han visste ikkje kor lenge han hadde sitte bunde fast, men det kjentest ganske lenge ut. Det var ingen andre menneskje i langhuset, kun ei mengd med dyr og høy. 

Svolten gnog og han klarte ikkje å hugsa når han åt sist. Hadde vel åte noko før rådsmøtet der alt hadde gått til helvete. Det kjentest ut så eit heilt liv sidan, som om han var vorten ein gammal mann sidan farens hatefulle blikk og ord sendte han på flukt.

Han hadde komme seg til den store sjøen, funne ein båt og kome seg til sørfylket før sola hadde stått opp neste morgon. Var fullstendig klar øve at det å bevega seg inn i fiendeland, aleine og utan våpen, var fullstendig galskap. Men han hadde ikkje noko val. Han kunne ikkje reisa mot nord, der hadde faren altfor mange fiendar og det var svært mange ustabile og små høvdingmakter.

Så planen hadde vore å dra heilt sør i landet, før han skulle øve sjøen og landa der. Han hadde jo høyrt mange historiar om at det fantes andre land, og hadde tenkt at nokre av dei sikkert hadde plass til ein krigar/helar.

Men sånn hadde det jo ikkje gått.

Han hadde akkurat åte litt bær og vaska seg i ein bekk då han hadde høyrt nokre ljodar i skogen. Merka med ein gong at det ikkje var eit dyr, og hadde akkurat vore på veg til ein busk då han hadde kjent ei skarp kjensle i hovudet.

Alt hadde vorten svart, og då det vart ljost att hadde han vondt i hovudet og var bunde fast til eit bord. Ein mengd med folk kikka på han med blikk fulle av hat og mistru, og det var ikkje vanskeleg å fatta kvar han hadde hamna. Så han hadde lukka augo og bøygd hovudet sitt.

Då han opna dei att og løfta hovudet hadde HAN stått der. Guten med dei nydelege blå augo frå Lagtinget for så mange år sidan. Eller gut og gut hadde Isak tenkt for seg sjølv. Guten hadde vorten mann, ein høg og svært muskuløs mann.

Even.

Høvdingsonen Even. Så fortsatt hadde fine blå augo, med eit snev av snillheit i seg. Så skapa nokre kjensler i Isak så han verken forstod eller hadde namn på. Alt han visste var at han ville snakka med Even, ville verta kjent, ville noko. Noko han aldri hadde tenkt på, men no var det alt han tenkte på.

Kanskje Frigg fortsatt spelte han eit puss. Det var jo heilt uforklarleg at han skulle kjenna det sånn. Han måtte humra litt for seg sjølv der han satt, før smerta i den eine handa sette ein effektiv stoppar for humringa. Han forsøkte å vri litt på seg for å komma i ein betre stilling, men fekk det ikkje til.

Plutseleg kom det nokon inn i langhuset, og magen til Isak gjorde eit lite hopp då han såg at det var Even. Den høge og fine høvdingsonen, med armane fulle av alle slags ting. Det burde ikkje gjer noko med han, med plutseleg var han full av alle slags kjensler.

Even smilte eit lett smil då han kom bort til benken. La frå seg fleire ting, før han fann fram ein kniv og kikka litt på Isak. Hjarta hans hoppa opp i halsen og han såg for seg at sin siste time var komen. Men eit blikk på Evens augo roa alt ned. Det var berre noko snilt å skimta der, og ei merkeleg kjensle for øve Isak.

Han kunne stola på Even. Kunne ikkje forklara kvifor, men dette var ein god mann.

Even kutta opp taua rundt henda hans med forsiktige bevegelsar, og det kjentest svært godt å få dei laus. Isak rista litt på henda og gnei det for å få sirkulasjonen i gang att. Even sa ikkje noko, men berre kikka litt på han.

«Du bør reisa deg, Isak, få i gong kroppen att»

«Er du ikkje redd for at eg skal rømma?»

Even berre kikka på han med heva augebryn og smilte til han, før han faktisk blunka litt. Isak kjente seg heilt utanfor seg sjølv. Han var ein fange, og her kom høvdingsonen og var snill med han. Det var jo ikkje til å forstå. Samtidig kjentest det heilt ut så det skulle vera.

Merkeleg. Veldig merkeleg.

Isak hadde dog ikkje tenkt å sei nei til snillheit, så han tok nokre forsiktige steg. Kjente at det var godt å bevega seg litt. Rista litt på kroppen medan han fortsette å gni på henda. Snudde seg rundt og kikka på Even att, kikka på tinga han hadde med.

«Eg har med mat til deg»

Isak visste ikkje kva han skulle sei. Det var ikkje berre snilt, det var omsorgsfullt, og det var ikkje han vandt med. Det var også farleg for Even. Å gje mat til ein fange var definitivt noko han kunne verta straffa for, sjølv om han var høvdingson.

«Takk, Even. Det er veldig snilt, men du burde ikkje. Kvar er dei andre? Kva om det vert oppdaga?»

Og der var det.

Til Isaks store overrasking brydde han seg om Even. Nokon han ikkje kjente, nokon så skulle vera fienden hans. Men han var jo ikkje det. Og det var nett så han kjente Even, det var i iallfall det hjarta hans song i den augeblinken.

«Ikkje tenkt på det, Isak, det er ingen av dei så går inn her om dei ikkje må»

Even gav han eit lite smil før han satt seg ned. Det var lett for Isak å gjera det samma, før han fekk ei bolle med suppa i hendene. Den lukta svært godt og Isak slukte den. Dreit i alt mora hans hadde lært han om å eta fint, det var han alt for svolten til.

Då han var ferdig gav Even han ei mugge med vatn, og den drakk han så fort at han nesten kasta opp. Men berre nesten. Han gav Even eit smil og kviskra takk.

Isak visste ikkje kvifor, men han vart nesten litt sjenert. Så han kikka litt i bakken, litt på veggen, før han kikka tilbake på Even.

Even med dei blå augo. Even så fann fram eit teppe og la det rundt skuldra hans. Even.

«Eg veit ikkje kva så skjer i morgon, Isak. Eg skal prøva så godt eg kan å få overtyda far min om å avlysa kampen, og eg trur kanskje eg kan få med meg nokre av krigerane i rådet og. Men eg love ingenting»

Isak vart heilt varm i hjarta. Det var ei ny og uvant varme, det kjentest så eit heilt nytt territorium for han. Det var ingen så hadde gjort han varm i hjarta. Nokon gong.

«Eg er lei av å kriga eg»

Det var Evens overraska blikk så fekk han til å forstå at han hadde sagt orda høgt. Det var jo ikkje sånn ein skulle sei høgt, men det var noko med situasjona og dei siste dagane så gjorde at Isak kjente for å sei sanninga. 

«Eg og»

Even nikka litt, som for å sei at det var ein dag for sanninga. Isak nikka litt tilbake. Og så satt dei der ved sida av kvarandre. Høvdingsonene så var lei av å kriga, så ville vera annleis enn fedrane sine.

«Du, Isak? Kva om me berre sitt her og prate? Lar kamp vera kamp, drit i å vera høvdingson og berre ver. Ver i lag?»

«Ja, det kan me»

Og så gjorde dei det.

Stengte alt ute og berre var Isak og Even. Prata om alt og ingenting. Fortalte frå barndomen, snakka om korleis det var å voksa opp i skugga til så brutale og mektige høvdingar. Delte minner om leik med sysken, delte ting dei aldri hadde snakka med nokon om.

Det var som om det var komen noko nytt øve dei båe. Som om dei båe kjente seg litt ekstra levande sånn så situasjona var.

Og då Even batt Isak fast att, tok med seg alle tinga og gjekk med eit lite smil, kjente Isak på ein fred han aldri hadde kjent på før. Kjente på at dette kom til å ordna seg. Utan at han visste kvifor.

Even stod på kampfeltet og kikka på himmelen. Den var mørk og truande, nett så den vera kva så skulle skje snart. Det var regn i lufta, men det var fullt av folk der likevel. Folk gjekk sjeldan glipp av ein kamp, og dette var ikkje kva så ein helst kamp heller. To høvdingsonar mot kvarandre, det var ein kamp folk kom til å snakka om i fleire år.

Alt Even klarte å tenkja på var at han ikkje kunne slås mot Isak. Isak med dei grøne augo så han likte. Så han kjente noko for. Han kunne verkeleg ikkje det. Hadde forsøkt å snakka med faren, men han nekta å høyra på Even.

Og no satt faren å kikka på feltet med dei nådelause augo sin, omringa av krigarrådet sitt. Akkurat då hata Even faren sin, han kjente hatet strauma gjennom kroppen.

Det vart ikkje mindre av å sjå på Isak då to krigerar kom dragande med han bort til Even. Han såg sliten ut, hadde nokre nye raude merker i andletet og hadde kun fått eit sverd av tre til å kjempa med!

Herregud.

Krigerane gjekk å satt seg med høvdingen sin, og Isak vart berre ståande og kikka på han. Hadde putta på seg harde krigarblikket, men Even såg på augo hans at han ikkje hadde lyst å vera der. For han kjente jo Isak no.

Faren byrja å snakka, men Even høyrde ikkje noko. Alle ljodar vart plutseleg borte, alt han høyrde var sitt eige hjarteslag.

Det var ingen andre der, berre Isak. Isak så kikka på han, så smilte litt forsiktig, eit sånt privat smil. Isak så hadde vore så modig å nekta å gifta seg for båtar. Kanskje han kunne vera modig han og.

«NEI!»

Even var ikkje klar øve at han hadde sagt ordet høgt før han høyrde eit kollektivt gisp frå folkemengda. Plutseleg var alle folka og ljodane tilbake, og Even høyrde farens brøl bak seg. Snudde seg rundt og såg at faren hadde reist seg og var på veg mot dei.

Han snudde seg rundt att og fann Isaks augo. Dei så no skein med noko så minna om stoltheit, så plutseleg hadde vorten tryggheit i livets hans. Det var løye korleis livet kunne endra seg på ein kveld tenkte Even i det noko i sidesynet trakk merksemda hans vekk frå Isak.

Det var ei rasling, ein ljod og så kjente han ei forferdeleg smerte i skuldra. Såg pila, såg blodet, såg Isaks sjokkerte blikk.

Synes hans skrumpa heilt inn. Alt han såg var grønt, grøn mose på ein varm sumardag.

Så vart alt svart.


	6. Plass til mjukheit

Isak kjente seg heilt utanfor seg sjølv, nett så han flaut høgt oppe og kikka ned på seg sjølv. Såg at nokre av krigerane til Ormson sprang mot skogen der pila hadde komen frå, såg folk så skreik og sprang rundt, såg blodet så spreia seg på Evens skulder.

Even.

Med dei blå augo, så nettopp hadde stått opp mot faren sin og nekta å kjempa mot Isak. Så no låg på bakken med augo att.

Isak var borte sjå Even med to steg og glei ned ved sia av han. Kikka på dei lukka augo og kjende på brystet hans. Hjarta dunka fortsatt, og ikkje visste Isak at det var sånn lettes kjendest ut, men det var visst dagar for nye oppdagingar.

Pila stod fortsatt i Evens skulder, men Isak ville ikkje dra den ut før han hadde omslag til såret klart og hadde fått i Even noko for smertene. Gjorde nokre raske vurderingar rundt kva han skulle gjer, og skulle akkurat til å be nokre av krigerane å hjelpa han med Even då han var dratt vekk med brutale bevegelsar.

Hadde gløymt ut kvar han var eit augeblikk, i sjokket og ønske om å hjelpa Even. Men eit blikk på den sinte andletet til Ormson fekk han raskt tilbake til verkelegheita. Der han var fange og fredlaus.

«Kva i Odins namn er det du gjer? Korleis våge du å røra sonen min, ditt skitne Eirikson- avkom!»

Høvdingen sendte Isak eit så hatefult blikk at det kjentest ut så han skulle falla. Hjarta dunka skikkeleg hardt og han tenkte at no var hans siste time kommen. Men sverdslaget kom ikkje med ein gong, og det skapa eit skifte i Isak.

Eit blikk på det bleike andletet til Even, og blodet på skuldra gjorde at det strauma noko gjennom han. Det var ei blanding av styrke og sinne, og han kjente at no var det nok. Han var lei av brutale og fæle fedra, lei av at ein far så ikkje hadde problem med å senda sin eigen son i ein til ein- kamp plutseleg no skulle beskytta han.

Så han reiste seg opp i sin fulle høgde, stramma brystkassa litt og gav Ormson det han hopa var sitt beste høvdingson-blikk. Det skarpe, harde så ikkje lot det vera opning for diskusjon. Det var noko faren hadde lært han, og akkurat då var Isak glad for den lærdommen.

«Eg våge å røra han fordi eg faktisk veit korleis eg kan sørga for at han ikkje døyr! Det er kunnskap eg faktisk kan, og om du ikkje vil at den einaste sonen din skal døy her og no, lar du meg gjer det eg kan!»

Ormsons augo bula ut og han vart heilt raud i andletet. Såg ut så han skulle sprekkja av sinne, og fleire av krigerane hans såg ikkje heilt ut så dei visste kva dei skulle gjer. Han opna munnen for å sei noko, men Isak berre braut han av. Han hadde ikkje noko å tapa lengre. Ikkje no. Ikkje her.

«Nei, eg har ikkje tenkt å drepa han. Kvifor skulle eg det? Han har nettopp nekta å kjempa mot meg, eg er i fiendeland omringa av nokre av dei beste krigerane i landet. Kan du ikkje berre la meg gjera det eg kan best?!»

Krigerane rundt dei sperra augo opp, og Isak kjente at det brusa noko gjennom han. Det var så sterkt at han nesten vakla, men berre nesten. Han gav Ormson eit iskaldt blikk og kikka han rett i augo. Nekta og gje seg eller bøya seg. Ormson berre kikka på han, det såg ut så han vurderte eit eller anna, men så for det noko heilt subtilt øve augo hans.

«Det er greitt»

Det var alt han sa, men han signaliserte til krigerane at dei skulle hjelpa Isak. Fire av dei bar Even inn til sovebenken hans, der dei la han ned. Isak nikka til dei, før tri av dei gjekk ut att. Den siste vart ståande å skula på Isak, men han brydde seg ikkje om det. Alt han brydde seg om var Even.

Nokre kvinner kom springande, Isak antok at det var mora og nokre systrer. Dei var heilt bleike i andletet og tørka på tårer. Isak visste ikkje heilt kva han skulle gjera no, skulle han be dei gå eller gje dei oppgåver? Han visste jo kva han måtte gjera for Even, men var tross alt på ukjent grunn.

«Eg forstod det slik der ute at du har kunnskap om heling?»

Det så såg ut så mora til Even, ut i frå kleda og smykka hennar, kikka på han med eit hopefullt blikk.

«Ja, det har eg, eg lærte det av bestemora mi»

«Kva treng du?»

Isak likte ho med ein gong, ho minna han litt om hans eigen mamma. Rett på sak, utan noko dill. Ho smilte lett til han, og det minna Isak om Even. Det var tydeleg at han hadde arva mykje av mor si. Godt for han eigentleg. 

«Eg treng reine filler og kokt vatn, og så treng eg å sjå på lageret dykkar med planter»

Kvinna, så presenterte seg så Alvhild, gav nokre beskjedar til dei andre kvinnene før ho tok Isak med seg i eit uthus litt bortanfor langhuset. Det var fullt av mat, tørka planter, bær og grønsaker.

Isak kikka seg fort rundt, var på leit etter det noko frå det raud-gule treet med grå bark, det hjalp med å halda temperaturen nede og mot smertene var hans erfaring.

Han såg og etter den høge planta med lilla blader, den hjalp mot skadar så var utanpå kroppen. Heldigvis hadde dei alt det han trengte, og Isak trakk eit lettes sukk. Det fekk Alvhild til å senda han eit blikk han ikkje klarte å tolka, dog smilte ho mildt til han.

Då dei kom attende til Evens sovebenk hadde nokon tatt av han alt på overkroppen, det stod ei gryte med varmt vatn på eit benk saman med ei mengd med reine filler. Isak bad om å få nokre bollar og noko å røra med, og det vart henta.

Deretter tok han nokre av fillene og tørka øve Evens skulder og brystkasse. Konsentrerte seg veldig om oppgåva og ikkje det å glana på den flotte brystkassa. Han kjente dog at kinna raudna litt, la og merke til Alvhild såg det. Men ho sa ingenting.

Isak blanda tørka masse frå det raud-gule treet saman med vatnet i ein kopp. Visste at han måtte få Even til å drikka det på eit vis, all den tid det ville hjelpa med smertene. Han satt seg forsiktig ned på sengebenken og strauk Even forsiktig øve det eine kinnet. Brydde seg ikkje om kven så såg det.

Plutseleg opna Even augo og kikka litt forvirra rundt seg. Blenka med augo, kikka på pila, kikka på mora, før han kikka på Isak. Det var nett så det for ein slags lettes øve han, men det var sikkert noko Isak innbilte seg.

«Eg vil at du skal drikka dette, Even, det hjelp mot smertene, ok?»

Even berre nikka og løfta hovudet sitt for å drikka. Isak haldt koppen opp mot munnen hans, og støtta han i nakka då Even drakk. Han kunne ikkje for det, men han strauk Even litt i nakka, sånn heilt forsiktig så ingen skulle sjå det. Det fekk Even til å smila litt til han, før han lukka augo att.

Isak visste at han måtte dra ut pila, men ville ikkje at Alvhild skulle sjå det, så han bad ho om å gå ut. Ho nikka lett til han og krigaren så vart ståande att. Isak visste at det ikkje var noko fin måte å gjer det på, så han tal til fem og drog den rett ut.

Det kom eit stønn frå Even og så svima han av. Eigentleg det beste tenkte Isak for seg sjølv, før han tørka blod med ein av fillene. Deretter la han på eit omslag, så var ei blanding av vatn og tørka masse frå den fine og høge blomen med lilla blader.

Isak la og ei fille på Evens panne, før han fann ein stol og satt seg ned. No var det berre å venta. Venta på at omslaget og drikka skulle virka, venta på at blodet skulle stogga, venta.

Som regel var den fyrste døgnet det verste, det var hans erfaring. Kom ein seg gjennom det gjekk det som regel bra. Berre ikkje temperaturen vart for høg, eller såret fekk kvite kantar, det var alltid farleg.

Han vart sittande der og kikka på Even. La på ein ny fille på panna hans og følgde med på såret. Han visste ikkje kor lang tid det hadde gått, men plutseleg kom Alvhild inn med mat til han. Sa at han måtte passa på seg sjølv og, før ho satt seg ned ved sida av Even. Snakka litt med han og strauk øve armen hans, før ho reiste seg att. Nikka til Isak før ho gjekk.

Dagen gleid inn i kveld, og Isak høyrde på regnet så tromma på taket. Han sjekka Evens sår og det hadde heldigvis ikkje kvite kantar, noko så gjorde han svært letta. Etter å ha lagt på eit nytt omslag la han eit teppe øve Even. Deretter snudde han seg til krigaren og bad han om å gå.

Han protesterte kraftig, men Isak berre kikka på han. Som for å sei, kva tenke du at eg kan gjera her, omringa av fiendar? Det virka som om krigaren forstod kvar Isak ville, for han gjekk faktisk ut. Og så var dei aleine.

«Sånn, Even, då er me endeleg aleine utan at alle skal glo på deg»

Akkurat då opna Even augo att og kikka på han. Kikka på han eit blikk så sa ganske så mykje. Ikkje noko av det kunne Isak setta ord på akkurat då, men det gjorde ingenting.

«Korleis kjenne du deg?»

«Mørbanka. Kva skjedde?»

Isak fortalte kva så hadde skjedd, og Even nikka litt svakt. Lurte på kva faren og krigerane var, og Isak fortalte at nokon av dei hadde dratt for å finna ut kven så hadde skutt pila.

«Prøv å drikk dette, Even, det vil få deg til å kjenna deg betre»

Even forsøkte å løfta hovudet litt for å møta Isaks hand, men klarte det ikkje heilt. Så Isak la den eine handa si bak Evens nakke og støtta hovudet hans. Møtte det blå blikket så kikka på han med eit spesielt skinn i seg. Sikkert kroppen så var litt varm tenkte Isak, men blikket gjorde noko med han. Laga eit sug i magen.

Isak hjalp Even med å drikka, før han satt frå seg koppen. Vart sittande der med handa si bak Evens hovud, og innsåg plutseleg kor nærme han var Evens andlet. Eller…Evens munn. Den såg svært mjuk ut, og Isak lurte plutseleg på korleis det ville vera å kyssa den.

Lurte plutseleg på mange ting.

Det såg ut så Even tenkte på ting han og, for augo vida seg litt ut og fyltest av noko. Noko fint. Dei smilte til kvarandre og kikka litt meir. Studerte kvarandres andlet, men sa ikkje noko. Det var som om dei ikkje behøvde ord. Som om augo sa alt det som behøvdes akkurat då. Var eit løfte om noko, noko så skulle skje. Seinare.

Even la seg ned att, lukka augo og sovna. Isak vart sittande å kikka på han, kikka på augevippene så bevega seg litt. Kjente på alle slags ting, kjente.

Natta kom, og med den endå meir regn og ein endå varmare Even. Han vrei seg, snakka øve seg og hadde tydelegvis vondt. Isak vrei filler med kaldt vatn og la dei på panna hans, skifta omslag på skuldra og sjusha i natta.

På eit tidspunkt veiva Even sånn med henda at Isak satt seg heilt inn til han. Tok tak i handa hans og strauk han med mjuke bevegelsar. Kviskra om alt og ingenting, kviskra om blå augo så var fine. Det roa heldigvis Even ned. Fekk han til å pusta normalt att.

Men Isak vart sittande å halda handa hans, strauk den og sjusha litt meir. Berre fordi han kunne. Det gav han ei merkeleg varme i magen, ei så spreia seg øve alt. Å passa på Even, sørga for at han hadde det bra, det gjorde noko med han. Med hjarta hans. Betydde noko.

Og så slo det han.

Det var plass til mjukheit i verda hans likevel.

Mjukheit med Even, det var verdas enklaste sak.

Fordi det var Even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Under undersøkinga til denne historia var det ikkje tydeleg for meg at vikingane hadde namn på plantene og trea dei brukte for å hela. Eg har av den grunn valgt å beskriva treet og planten så Isak bruke for å hela Even ❤  
Kan dog nevne at treet er Selje og planten er Geiterams, båe har vorten brukt til medesin i fleire tusen år 😊


	7. Blått øve alt

Heile Even brann.

Det var i alle fall sånn det kjentest ut. Heile kroppen verka, spesielt skuldra var vond. Han klarte ikkje å opna augo. Det var nett så noko grautete haldt han nede, og han var ikkje sikker på om han drøymte eller om han var på veg til Hel.

Plutseleg kjente han ei mjuk og varm hand så strauk han på armen, og haldt. Ein låg stemme sjusha og kviskra om noko blått. Det roa heile han ned, ankra han i stormen så bles gjennom han. Den mjuke stemma erstatta stomen med ein varm sumarvind, og ingenting kjentest skummelt lengre.

Isak var jo der. Isak passa på han.

Då han vakna att og endeleg klarte å opna augo, la Even merke til tri ting. Det var ljost ute, skuldra hans verka og Isak satt på golvet med lukka augo. Leppene hans bevegde seg, men Even kunne ikkje høyra kva han sa.

Han prøvde å bevega seg litt, men alt gjorde vondt så han slapp kroppen ned på puta att. Ljoden fekk Isak til å opna augo og snu seg, og det blikket han sendte Even fyrte opp alle sumarfuglane så hadde ligge litt i dvale i magen hans.

«Korleis kjenne du deg, Even?»

«Fortsatt mørbanka, men det kjennes ut så temperaturen har gått litt ned»

Isak nikka lett før han satt seg ved sida av benken. Løfta opp omslaget på skuldra, nikka litt meir og smilte.

«Ja, du hadde nokre skikkelege feberfantasiar i natt, og veiva skikkeleg med henda på eit tidspunkt. Men så sank den i morgontimane, og du har fortsatt ikkje fått kvite kantar rundt såret ditt, det er veldig bra»

«Du haldt handa mi og eg høyrde kviskringa di»

Det berre glapp ut av Even, han kunne ikkje for det. Han kjente at kinna vart litt varme, og visste ikkje heilt kvar han skulle sjå. Men klarte til slutt å kikka på Isak. Isak med raude kinn og eit smil så romma meir enn hundre ord kunne sei.

Even fekk lyst å sjå på det smilet kvar dag. Han kjente at hjarta dunka litt raskare, kjente at han hadde lyst til så mange ting. Mest av alt kyssa Isak, det var ei lengt og ei lyst så han aldri hadde kjent maken til.

Og det blikket Isak gav han akkurat då sa at han på ingen så helst måte hadde motsett seg eit kyss eller fem. Dei grøne augo var varme og mjuke, og skein med noko heilt spesielt. Det fekk Even til å mista alle orda, dei forsvann i sumarvinden så sneik seg forsiktig rundt i kroppen hans.

Det var så stilt at Even høyrte sitt eige hjarta dunka. Han kjente det som om han var på glattisen, samtidig hadde han aldri kjent seg så trygg. Isak smilte og tok plutseleg handa hans. Strauk den forsiktig og haldt. Orda hoppa i mellom dei så ein bisverm, men ingen av dei vart sagt høgt. På eit merkeleg vis høyrde Even dei likevel.

Plutseleg høyrde dei stemmar så nærma seg, og Isak slapp handa hans. Smilte lett før han satt i gong med å samla nokre filler i ei bolle. Var sånn halvvegs i gong då mora hans og nokre tenestejenter kom bort til Even.

Dei bar alle på mat, drikke, meir filler og varmt vatn, og alt var satt ned på benken. Tenestejentene tok med seg dei brukte fillene på veg ut, saman med ei fnising så var med Even øve alt. Han visste at mange av dei hadde lyst å verta invitert til senga hans, men han var ikkje interessert i det eller dei.

Mora smilte lett til han og rista på hovudet med humoristisk oppgittheit, før ho hjalp han med å setta seg litt opp. Fann fram grauten og vatnet, og hjalp han med dette. Even var ikkje veldig svolten, men han fekk no ned litt mat. Han la merke til at Isak følgde med på dette, la også merke til at mora fekk med seg Isak blikk. Men ho kommenterte det ikkje, og Even var takksamd for det.

Etter å ha snakka litt om laust og fast gjekk mora att, ho skulle hjelpa systrene med nokre kjolar. Ho nikka og smilte til Isak då ho gjekk, og det burde ikkje gjer Even så glad. Ein så liten og enkel gest. Men det gjorde det.

«Mor mi lik deg»

«Eg lik Alvhild og, ho minne meg litt om mi eiga mor»

Det for eit lite glimt av noko sårt øve Isaks augo, før han blunka litt og satt seg ned. Even leita desperat etter noko å sei, noko så kunne ta Isaks tankar vekk frå det han hadde måtte forlata.

«Kan eg spørja deg om noko, Isak?»

«Ja»

«Då eg vakna i dag satt du på golvet med augo lukka. Eg berre lurte litt på kva du gjorde, om det er noko du vil sei då»

«Eg takka Eir for at ho hjalp meg å bruka kunnskapa mi til å få deg gjennom natta. Om eg får lov til det har eg og lyst til å gje blot i hennar ære»

Even vart rørt. Ikkje visste han at det var ei kjensle så fantes i han, men der kom den jammen meg snikande. Denne høvdingsonen med helande evne, denne fine mannen. Han gjorde noko med Even, noko stort og noko fint.

«Det får du lov til, Isak, eg skal sørga for at nokre av tenestejentene hjelp deg»

Isak nikka og smilte lett før han skifta omslag på skuldra hans og bad han drikka litt meir av brygget så hjalp mot smertene. Det vart ikkje snakka så mykje medan Isak jobba, han konsentrerte seg og Even forsøkte så hardt han kunne å ikkje verta så påverka av å ha Isaks varme hender på seg.

Klarte det sånn noko lunde.

Resten av dagen sov han, fekk meir drikke av Isak, og slappa av. Kvar gong han vakna att var Isak der. Isak med rolege augo og varme hender, så snakka med han om alt og ingenting.

Isak.

Då kvelden kom kjente han seg litt betre. Både omslaga og drikka hjalp veldig, saman med den gode suppa han hadde fått til middag.

Han hadde sett på såret då Isak skifta omslag, og det såg ikkje så alle verst ut synes han. Det var litt raudt og hovent, men hadde byrja å lukka seg. Det var fortsatt ikkje kommen kvite kantar, så han var nøgd. Det var Isak og. Nøgd og letta.

Den natta drøymte han om grøne augo og varme kyss. Mjuke hender strauk han i nakka og kviskringa sendte gåsehud øve heile han. Han var omringa av ein varm kropp og det kjentest ut så han berre flaut.

Flaut saman med Isak.

Då han vakna var han både varm og raud, og det vart ikkje betre av at eit lattermildt grønt blikk var det fyrste han såg. Ei hjalp det at teppet ganske så tydeleg viste kva han hadde drøymt om. Even kjente seg så ein 13-åring og Isak berre lo.

Herregud.

Plutseleg høyrde han farens buldrande stemme på veg, og det sendte ei vatnbylgja gjennom heile han. Roa ned både kuken og dei raudnande kinna. Isak såg med eit litt stressa ut, og Even smilte beroliggande til han. Han hopa i alle fall det.

Som vanleg eigde høvdingen og faren hans kvar ein stad han gjekk, og det var og tilfelle denne gongen. Han skula litt på Isak, før han kikka Even rett i augo.

«Korleis går det med deg?»

«Det går fint, såret har ikkje fått kvite kantar og har byrja å lukka seg. Sigurdson har gjort ein fabelaktig jobb»

Det gjorde litt vondt å ikkje sei Isak, men Even visste at han ikkje kunne visa faren at han og Isak hadde vorten kjent. Det ville setta Isak i meir fare enn han allereie var, så det var best å halda det formelt.

Faren sa ikkje noko, berre kikka på han. Så snudde han seg mot Isak og kikka lenge på han. Det såg ut så tusenvis av tankar for gjennom han, og Even vart plutseleg redd for at faren skulle avsei ein dødsdom der og då.

«Takk, Sigurdson»

Med det overraska faren Even for andre gong på veldig kort tid. Han kunne telja på to hender kor mange gonger faren hadde sagt takk til nokon, og faktisk meint det. Isak berre nikka og smilte lett. Var klok nok til å forstå at dette var eit tidspunkt ingen av dei burde sei noko.

«Det er bra at du byrje å verta betre, Even, for familien er bedt i gjestebod til høvding Eiger, i forbindelse med bryllaupet til den eldste dotter hans. Det vil vera eit brot på avtala vår om me ikkje deltar, så me drar i morgon. Me tar med oss 50 av krigerane våre, eg har gitt 30 nokre dagar fri til å besøka familiane sine, resten vert her»

Even nikka og smilte lett. Visste at det var viktig å visa faren respekt, sjølv om han fortsatt var sint på han. Ikkje berre sendte han sin einaste son ut i ein til ein-kamp, men han brukte og to dagar å sjekka korleis det gjekk!

«Du bestemm medan eg er borte, men eg har bedt Floki og Sigurd om å hjelpa til sidan du fortsatt ikkje er heilt frisk»

Og med det gjekk han.

Det gjekk ein dag til, og så gjekk det to. Even tenkte på alt mogleg, snakka med Isak om alt og ingenting, og vart sterkare. Då det hadde gått ei veke var såret heilt lukka og han hadde fått ei byrjande fin skorpe.

Han hadde og så lyst å kyssa Isak at han ikkje visste kvar han skulle gjer av seg. Isak var øve alt, med kviskringa si og dei mjuke hendene. Med det fine smilet og alle dei fine tankane sine. Det var ikkje til å halda ut.

Så neste morgon bestemte han seg. Visste at krigerane kom til å sova lenge, all den tid høvdingen var vekke og dei brukte sjansa til å feira og drikka mjød til langt på natt. Så han spurte Isak om han ville vera med på ein tur i skogen, og han sa ja.

Isak gjekk bak Even og kikka på den sterke ryggen hans. Kikka og lengre ned om han skulle vera heilt ærleg. Han hadde vorten litt overraska øve at Even ville ha han med på tur, men tenkte at Even hadde godt av frisk luft.

Tenkte og på å vera aleine med Even i skogen utan at nokon kunne forstyrra. Ikkje visste han heilt kva skulle skje, men han kjente at eit eller anna måtte det vera. For han haldt snart ikkje ut lengre. Å ta vare på Even, å ta på kroppen hans sjølv om han var skada og trengte hjelp. Det. Vel. Det var ei liding. På den aller beste måten.

Etter å ha gått litt til, kom dei fram til ein liten kulp. Even stogga framføre den og kikka med eit litt nervøst på Isak. Det burde verkeleg ikkje gje han sug i magen, men sånn hadde det vorten.

«Eg lurte på om me skulle ta eit bad»

«Det høyrest forfriskande ut, Even, men eg veit ikkje om du burde det med såret…»

«Det er grodd heilt att, Isak, og eg treng verkeleg eit bad»

Og så byrja han å kle av seg. Plagg etter plagg til han vart ståande der naken i all sin prakt. Han var så høg og såg så stolt ut, som den mektige høvdingsonen han var. Isak var varm øve heile seg og visste ikkje kvar han skulle sjå.

Til slutt klarte han å sjå på Even. På kroppen hans, på hoftene, på skuldra, på arret, på det flotte andletet. Even berre kikka tilbake, blunka til han og så hoppa han uti. Dukka unna og sumde rundt.

Isak vart ståande så fastfrosen i nokre sekund, før han drog av seg kleda og hoppa ut i han og. Dukka litt unna og sumde rundt, før han spruta litt vatn på Even. Berre fordi. Even skrattlo før han dukka unna vatnet att.

Isak fylgde etter, og så vart alt stilt. Alt var stengt ute. Faren, fredlausheit, alt så vart forventa av han så han ikkje kunne gjer. Alle ljodar. Alt.

Alt så vart att var han og Even. Ikkje høvdingsonar, ikkje krigerar, ikkje helar eller malar. Berre Isak og Even. To nakne menn så hadde lengta i dagevis etter noko dei verken hadde ord for eller erfaring med.

Dei visste dog båe at den boblande kjensla i magen hadde med den andre å gjer. At ynskje om å vera nær, verta kjent, å sjå, å kjenna var på grunn av den andre.

Isak kikka på Even og smilte. Fekk eit smil tilbake før han glei litt nærare. Det var blått øve alt, blå augo, blått vatn, blått.

Han trakk Even heilt inntil seg og kyssa. Lot munnen gjer det han hadde hatt lyst til så lenge. Even strauk han i nakka og kyssa han tilbake.

Strauk og kyssa, kyssa og strauk.

Haldt hardt rundt kvarandre og glei saman opp til overflata.

Kyssa endå meir.


	8. Her i all evigheit

Even flaut.

Flaut saman med Isak i vatnet.

Kyssa, lo, spruta, leika og flaut endå meir.

Det var mykje finare enn draumen, og mykje løgnare og. Isak var både leiken og løyen, når han fekk av seg kleda, maska og berre var Isak. Til Evens store overrasking var han og både leiken og løyen. I alle fall om han kunne dømma ut i frå Isaks skøyefulle blikk.

Til slutt vart dei kalde og steig leande opp frå kulpen. Vart ståande og kikka litt på kvarandre før dei heiv på seg kleda att. Isaks grøne augo skein med eit eller anna så Even ikkje klarte heilt å tolka, men fint var det. Så han tall til fem inni seg og smilte lett.

«Vil du vera med meg til den hemmelige hula mi?»

Orda hadde kjentest litt annleis ut i Evens hovud, men då dei glapp ut høyrde han det sjølv. Kjente på dei varme kinna, kjende på så mange ting. Men Isak berre smilte, smilte og blunka til han.

Herregud.

«Ja, vis meg hula di, Even, vis meg alle hemmelegheitene dine»

Og så blunka han jammen meg igjen.

Det tok ikkje lang tid å gå til hula, all den tid den låg rett bak kulpen. Men det kjentest så fleire timar for Even. Han kjende Isaks blikk i nakken, det var nett så å verta brennmerka, og varmen spreia seg øve alt. Sumarfuglane flaksa nervøst rundt i magen og det kjentest merkeleg og skulle visa nokon hemmelegheita si. Samtidig kjendest det heilt rett ut. Fordi det var Isak.

Det var heilt umogleg å sjå hula om ein ikkje visste at den var der, då den låg gøymt bak masse tette trer og buskar. Even viste veg og Isak fylgde etter, etter å ha dradd vekk og løfta på buskar kom dei gjennom og inn i ei ganske stor hula.

Even sa ikkje noko, plutseleg hadde visst alle orda fastna i halsen hans. Å visa Isak hula si var nett så å visa han hjarta sitt, og det gjorde at han ikkje klarte å kikka på Isak. Men han såg i sidesynet at Isak kikka seg rundt. Tok nokre steg og kikka på alle teikningane medan Even tente på nokre ljos.

«Er alle desse dine?»

«Ja»

«Dei er kjempefine, Even, har du brukt bær til å få fram alle dei fine fargane?»

Isak kikka på han med nysgjerrige augo og eit stort smil. Even nikka og forklarte korleis han hadde fått det til. Det var mykje enklare å snakka om bær enn om den boblande kjensla så storma gjennom han i det augeblikket. Bobla og brusa, fekk han til å ynskja så mange ting. Utan at han visste korleis han skulle få sagt det.

Det såg ut så Isak kjente det litt på same måte, skulle Even dømma ut i frå det flakkande blikket hans. Han kikke litt i taket, litt på teikningane, før det kom attende og møtte Evens blikk. Isak sa ikkje noko, men han kom litt nærmare. Smilte forsiktig. Evens hjarta dunka så hardt at han var sikker på at Isak såg det.

Ikkje at det gjorde noko, innsåg han plutseleg. Og kanskje dei ikkje behøvde ord heller. Kanskje dei berre kunne la kroppane snakka.

Even tall til fire og tok Isak inn i famna si. Strauk han litt i håret før han kyssa han. Det var eit roleg og mjukt kyss i nokre sekund, før det var nett som om nokon tente på ein flamme i dei båe. Eller kanskje det var ein storm så rasa gjennom dei med all den innestengte lenga. 

Det vart svært hektisk, og kyssa var så langt frå mjuke så det gjekk ann å bli. Det var slurvete med tenner og tunge og ein vill dans. Hender strauk og drog litt i hår, det var stønn, sukk og latter om kvarandre. Alt berre flaut saman.

Dei kikka på kvarandre med blikk så byrja og mørkna, pusta og pesa, før dei drog kleda av kvarandre. Til slutt var dei nakne og hiksta så kom frå Isak kom til å vera prenta i Evens minne til evig tid. Kanskje lengre og.

Even skubba Isak inn til ein veg og kyssa han øve heile andletet. Sukka litt for seg sjølv, før han fortsette ned øve den eine skuldra. Isak berre stønna, og drog han i håret. Det var som om ein valdsam vinterstorm for gjennom Even. Han hadde behov for å være nær Isak, helst inni han og på han med ein gong. Han hadde aldri kjent ein sånn storm, ei heller ei så oppslukkande lyst og lengt.

Det var heilt fantastisk og han hadde aldri kjent seg så levande, så til stades i seg sjølv. Even bevegde munnen ned øve Isaks mage og skulle til å helsa på den kneisande kuken då vinterstormen treff på ein mild sumarvind i hjarta hans.

Og så stogga han heilt opp.

Høyrde på hjarta sitt og den milde sumarvinden. Han måtte ta dette roleg, kjenna skikkeleg på Isak, la seg sjølv kjenna på det så skjedde. Så han strødde nokre mjuke kyss opp øve Isaks mage, før han avslutta med nokre små kyss på Isaks munn.

Isak. Isak. Isak.

Så stod inntil veggen med rufsete hår, så pusta og pesa, så såg heilt fantastisk ut.

«Kvifor stogga du?»

«Ehm…eg kjente at eg ville ta det roleg. Ville kjenna deg ordentleg. Eg…»

Så var det det slutt på orda att, og Even kjente seg så ein unge på 12 år. Herregud. Han burde jo klara å fortelja Isak kva han kjente, men mangla orda. Isak berre kikka på han, med raude kinn og mørkegrøne augo. Forstod tydelegvis kva Even sa, utan at det kom ord.

Merkeleg og fin kjensle.

«Ehm…har du vore saman med ein mann før?»

Finaste Isak.

Even visste ikkje om han skulle humra litt eller verta rørt. Isak trudde kanskje det var derfor han hadde stogga. Han kjente vinden strauma gjennom seg att, kjente at han måtte finna orda. Orda til Isak. Tall til ti og så fant han dei. Der inne i dei mørkegrøne og mjuke augo.

«Ja, det har eg, Isak, nokre få gonger. Men aldri sånn så det er med deg. Aldri så altoppslukande, så ein storm så rase gjennom meg. Eg har aldri kjent det sånn før, Isak, men eg veit ikkje korleis eg skal få forklart det»

Om mogleg var det grøne augo endå mjukare, og Isak smilte varmt til han. Tok handa hans, strauk litt og haldt.

«Eg og, Even. Nokre få, men aldri sånn så dette. Det er ei lengt så syng inni meg, eldgammal så Frigg sjølv. Eg kan ikkje forklara det, men det er deg. Det er deg lenga handle om, Even»

Dunk. Dunk. Dunk.

Alle orda hadde forsvunne att, men det gjorde ingenting. For dei trengte ikkje ord no. Så Even strauk Isak forsiktig øve kinnet, før han kyssa han. Mjukt og forsiktig, medan han strauk Isak i håret.

Drog Isak med seg bort til skinnfellen så han brukte til soveplass. Kyssa meir, heilt forsiktig, før dei båe la seg ned. Kyssa, strauk med lette bevegelsar og rulla litt rundt. Hender bevegde seg, og hula vart fylt av låge stønn og sukk.

På eit tidspunkt låg Isak på ryggen og Even spreia mjuke kyss på magen hans, før han bevegde munnen lengre ned. Helste litt på kuken, kikka Isak i augo, før han lot munnen omslutta den. Den varme og harde kuken, så han hadde lengta etter utan at han forstod det.

Isak sukka og stønna, vrei hovudet og hadde lukka augo. Kviskra _meir, meir_, og det fekk blodet til å brusa i Even. Det var han så fekk Isak til å kjenna det sånn, og det gjorde han stoltare enn nokon gong. Gjorde og at han kjente behovet for meir, noko så var tydelig at Isak og trengte.

Så han rota fram olje så han hadde liggande, varma den litt med henda før han kyssa Isak på låret. Lot munnen gli bakøve, lot tunga gli litt øve hòlet og høyrde på stønninga så fylte heile han med varme kjensler. Han førte ein finger forsiktig inn, og sukket så kom frå Isak kom til å fylgja han heile vegen til Valhall. Eller Hel. Alt etter som.

Even kjente på det tronge og varme, kjente på hundervis av ting. Lot ein finger til gli inn, og så vart alt berre mjukt. Mjuke bevegelsar, mjuke kyss, mjukheit øve alt. Isak sukka og kviskra, Even bevegde og kyssa.

Han kjente seg på ein mektig havgud så kunne stila alle stormane då han la seg opp på Isak. Isak med så mørke augo at dei nesten ikkje var grøne lenge. Isak så spreia beina og gjorde plass til han. Dei kyssa og kyssa, haldt og strauk.

Og då Even trengte inn i det varme og tronge, visste han at det var dette han hadde lengta etter heile livet. Isak. Det var Isak han hadde lengta etter, lengta etter å finna ein heim. Og så gjorde han det.

Fann ein heim. Heim med Isak.

Dei haldt og kyssa, strauk og haldt. Vogga saman med mjukheit og forsiktigheit, berre var. Alt berre flaut, alt var eit samansurium av kjensle, sukk og stønn. Ikkje visste Even at det gjekk ann å vera så forsiktig og mjuk, det hadde han aldri opplevd. Men det var som om Isak drog det ut frå han, at det å vera med Isak gjorde at det var lov å vera mjuk. Det var plass til det og i verda hans.

Etterpå, då dei låg og hiksta etter pusta, haldt dei litt meir. Kyssa forsiktig og humra saman. Strauk kvarandre øve kinna og kviskra om det dei nettopp hadde opplevd. Hadde plutseleg funne alle orda, og så strauma dei ut.

Even fann fram ein stor bjørnefell og breia den øve dei båe. Kyssa litt meir før han kikka på dei grøne augo. Dei hadde vortne heilt grøne att no, ein sånn ljos farge. Han tenkte at han fint kunne sjå inn i dei augo for resten av livet, og innsåg at det ikkje var nokon veg tilbake no.

Det kom aldri til å verta nokon andre for han enn Isak. Det var heilt umogleg å vera med nokon andre etter ei sånn oppleving. Frigg hadde kviskra det i hjarta hans i fleire dagar, og no var det berre å høyra på ho.

Han trakk Isak inntil seg og kyssa han lenge. Strauk han øve kinnet og kyssa litt meir. Kjente kroppen og hjarta brusa med ein kjærleik så verken gjorde han redd eller bekymra. Den gjorde han modig, gjorde at han kjente at alt kom til å ordna seg på eit vis.

For han han hadde Isak.

«Kan me liggja her inne, Even? I all evigheit?»

Isaks mjuke kviskring fekk han tilbake til hula. Til verda dei levde i, til alt så skjedde så var utanfor deira kontroll. Dei visste båe at dei måtte ta nokre val, og ganske så snart. Men akkurat då, i det augeblikket, var det verdas enklaste sak å sei ja til Isak.

«Ja, Isak, det kan me»


	9. Eg er din

Isak kikka inn i dei nydelege blå augo, dei så kikka på han med uendeleg varme og det han mistenkte var kjærleik. Han kjente seg litt utanfor seg sjølv, kjente at opplevinga hadde gjort noko med han. Noko så hadde endra han for alltid.

Det ville vera umogleg å gå tilbake å berre vera Isak. Isak utan Even. Hjarta hans song det, han hadde eigentleg visst det i fleire dagar. Heile han visste, utan tvil, at det aldri ville verta nokon andre for han enn Even. Denne fine mannen så hadde latt han få vera mjuk, så hadde latt han ta vare på seg.

Det var ei mjukheit og varme han ikkje visste at han hadde i seg, det var ingen så hadde lert han det. Han hadde sjølvsagt alltid passa på systrene sine, og vore respektfull ovanfor mor si, men dette. Det var heilt nytt for han.

Samtidig kjentest det heilt rett og fint ut. Som om det var meininga at det skulle verta sånn. Fordi det var Even.

Even så låg der og var så fin. Det var så lett å stryka han øve kinnet, rufsa han i håret og kyssa han. Lange, late og mjuke kyss. Han kunne fint vera der inne i hula i all evigheit og kyssa, og han elska at Even hadde sagt ja på spørsmålet hans om det.

Men han visste så godt at verda ikkje var sånn. Visste så godt at dei måtte ut derifrå, og møta det så var utanfor. Møta fredlausheit, arge fedra og ei verd så ikkje var skapt for dei kjenslene så rasa gjennom Isak i det augeblikket.

«Kva er det, Isak?»

Even såg med eit litt bekymra ut, som om han allereie kunne lesa Isaks andlet. Det fyrte opp varmen i magen hans så akkurat då hadde lagt seg fint i dvale under skinfellen. Det gav Isak ei merkeleg kjensle av ro, fred og noko anna. Noko så handla om kjærleik, ein sånn kjærleik mormora hadde snakka om då han var liten.

«Eg tenkte berre litt på alt utanfor hula, alt så skjer og kjem til å skje. Det er ingenting eg heller vil enn å vera her inne med deg i all evigheit, det seie hjarta mitt og heile meg. Herregud, Even. Men me veit båe at det ikkje er sånn verda er, ikkje vår verd»

Evens blikk vart heilt mjukt og litt vått i kantane. Han strauk Isak litt før han kyssa han heilt forsiktig. Som om Isak ikkje var ein krigar, men ein skatt. Ein skatt Even måtte passa på. Akkurat då kjente Isak seg så ein skatt og.

«Eg veit, Isak, eg veit at me må det. Eg kunne berre ønska at me slapp, at verda vår var annleis, at me ikkje var høvdingsonar»

«Kanskje det finnes eit univers der Even og Isak ikkje er høvdingsonar, berre to menn så forelske seg i ei litt mindre brutal verd»

«Trur du verkeleg det, Isak?»

«Ja, eg trur det finnes mange parallelle univers, og eg trur det finnes ein Even og Isak i dei alle. Så forelske seg og får oppleva både kjærleik, mjukheit og varme»

Dei blå augo vart blanke att og Even trakk han inn i famna si. Strauk han i håret, kviskra noko om kjærleik og alle univers i uendeleg tid, før han fann Isaks munn. Kyssa han så seint og mjukt at Isak kjente det heilt ned i litletåa.

Etter ei mengd med kyss og kviskring, trakk Even seg ut frå famna og kikka alvorleg på han. Lukka augo og sval eit par gonger før han tok Isaks hand. Isak kjente med ein gong at no måtte dei ta den samtala, den alvorlege, den brutalt ærlege.

«Eg vil tru at far min og resten av fylgje kjem heim om eit par dagar, og då veit eg heilt ærleg ikkje kva så vil skje. Eg er frisk, så han har ikkje bruk for deg så helar lengre. Han kan godt finna på å setta oss opp i ein ny mann mot mann- kamp, elles så kan han kasta deg til kråkene»

Evens blikk var ein blanding av sinne, hoplausheit og noko anna. Noko nytt. Isak ønska med heile seg at han kunne gjer det betre, men han visste så godt at det ikkje alltid gjekk ann. Verda deira var så den var, og brutale stolte høvdingar var det sjeldan noko å gjer med.

«Eg veit kva far min hadde gjort om det var omvendt, Even, og eg har ikkje så veldig lyst til å vera her for å sjå om far din er heilt lik. Ikkje kan eg dra nord, men kanskje eg kan dra sør. Det var det så var planen min då eg havna her. Trur du, ehm…eg veit det det er mykje å spør om, men trur du at det er ein sjanse for at eg kan snika meg av garde?»

«Eg trur fint at det kan gå ann, for eksempel i morgon, men du får ikkje dra aleine, Isak. Eg drar med deg»

Fire ord.

Det var ikkje meir. Men dei sendte heile kroppen til Isak ut på tur. Hjarta dunka, magen hoppa rundt og dei mjuke kyssa kjentest fortsatt ned i litletåa.

«Even…eg….du…eg kan ikkje be deg om å gjer det. Å forlata alt»

«Men du ber meg ikkje om noko så helst, Isak. Eg foreslår det sjølv, eg vil dra med deg kvar enn du går. Eg har kjent det lenge at eg vil noko meir, og no har eg endeleg fått sjansen. Sjansen med deg»

Isak kjente på noko vått i augnekroken, kjente på hjarta så dunka så hardt at det nesten gjorde vondt. Han hadde ingen ord så han drog Even inntil seg og haldt han. Strauk han på ryggen og drog han litt i håret.

«Men Even…du…må forlata dei alle. Familien din. Du er jo høvdingson, du skal ta øve etter faren din»

«Kvar enn du går, Isak, er eg din. Det kjem eg til å vera til den dagen eg døyr. Eg kan ikkje bu her og vera høvding, og veta at du er der ute ein stad. Utan meg. Det vil ikkje hjarta mitt tåla, ikkje no. No når eg endeleg har funne deg»

«Even…min Even. Herregud. Du….eg…ehm…herregud. Eg er din og, i alle dei dagane eg har att på denne jorda. I alle universa til evig tid, er eg din»

Kyssa var febrilske og det var henda og, dei strauk og drog, klemte og haldt. Det raste ein storm i Isak, ein storm av så mykje kjensler at han nesten vart redd. Men berre nesten. For Even var jo der, og det gjorde han modig.

Modig med Even. Verdas enklaste sak.

«Kvar skal me dra då?»

Even berre kikka litt på han, pusta fortsatt ganske så fort etter alle kyssa. Isaks hjarta hadde roa seg litt, men han kjente seg fortsatt litt løyen. Løyen på ein fin måte.

«Hugse du den mannen på Lagtinget, han så var frå ei øy i vest?»

«Ja, eg trur det. Han så hadde så løye talemål?»

«Han ja, Isak. Eg hugse ikkje kva øya heite, men han snakka om høge fjell og frodige beite. Der kan me dra»

«Men kva med båt då?»

«Me tar ein av far sine»

Og så blunka Even jammen. Isak visste ikkje kva han skulle seia. Ikkje berre ville Even forlata familien sin, men så skulle han jammen meg stela ein båt og. Herregud.

Han kjente latteren strauma gjennom han og klarte ikkje å halda den inne. Lo så tårene trilla, noko så fekk Even til å skrattle og. Til slutt klarte han å slutta, og kjente alvoret strauma gjennom han.

«Herregud, Even, me kan ikkje det. Du veit kva så skjer om dei får tak i oss, det vil ikkje verta vist noko nåde. Rauma med ein fange så er dømt fredlaus, dra frå ansvaret så høvdingson og stela ein båt. Far din kjem til å rista blodørn på oss»

«Me får sørga for at dei ikkje finn oss då»

Og der var det.

Så stort og alvorleg, men likevel så enkelt. Han kunne gjer dette, dra ein heilt ny stad med Even. Sin Even. Stolt, høg og så uendeleg fin. Modig med Even, modige saman.

«Ok, Even, då drar me vest»

Han klarte ikkje å la vera å glisa, og Evens smil ljos opp heile hula. I alle fall såg det sånn ut. Blå augo så skein og eit smil så kom til å vera gøymt i hjarta hans til Isaks siste dag.

Behovet for å vera nær hadde aldri vore så stort, så han slengte seg rundt Even og haldt han. Strauk og kyssa, kviskra ord han ikkje var sikker på kva var, dei berre strauma ut av hjarta hans.

Dei fortsette å strauma ut av han medan henda vandra, kyssa vart djupare og varme fingre opna opp. Hula vart fullt opp av sukk og stønn, av glede, av varme, av kåtheit.

Då Isak satt seg på Evens fang fyltest han på ein måte så var heilt ny for han. Kroppen hans tok i mot Even, og det kjentest heilt fantastisk ut. Men hjarta hans var fylt og, fylt opp av Evens kviskring og mjuke kyss. Sjela hans song, song ein song med kjærleik. Han hadde aldri kjent seg så mektig, ei heller så sterk og modig.

Modig med Even. Modig til evig tid.

Alt berre flaut saman, i kviskring, sukk, stønn og sveitte kroppar. Isak hiksta og haldt, klemte Even så hardt at han nesten fekk vondt. Men Even sa ikkje noko, han berre haldt tilbake.

Isak tok tak i andletet hans, kikka han inn i augo. Dei nydelege augo, så no var mørke og fulle av alle slags kjensler.

«Eg elske deg, Even»

«Eg elske deg, Isak»


	10. Ei ny verd med deg

Even kjente på ein heilt ny slags varme så strauma gjennom heile kroppen hans. Han hadde ikkje namn på den, men tenkte at han burde kalla den Isak. For den var mjuk og fin, fullt opp av grøne augo og Isak så såg på han som om han var den einaste i verda.

Isak så elska han.

Det var ingenting Even heller ville enn å liggja den under bjørnefellen med Isak, kyssa og kviskra om alt og ingenting. Men han visste så godt kva så ville skje når faren kom attende, og at det var no så var sjansen deira til å komma seg vekk.

Så han reiste seg opp og drog Isak med seg ned i kulpen for eit lite bad. Kyssa litt, spruta endå meir, og så la dei planar. Var einige om at dei måtte berre komma seg vekk same dag, om dei i det heile tatt skulle ha noko sjanse. Vindauga var svært lite, og konsekvensane av å bli var altfor brutale og alvorlege.

Etter å ha kledd på seg og kyssa endå meir, gjekk Even ned til langhusa, medan Isak vart verande att i skogen. Dei hadde vorten einige om at det var tryggast, all den tid krigerane så var att garantert var lystne på både kamp og anna leik om dei fekk det for seg.

Isak byrja med å ta ned alle teikningane til Even og la dei forsiktig inn i den eine fellen. Det var verkeleg dei finaste fargane han nokon gong hadde sett, og hjarta hans laga nokre løgne urytmiske dunk når han såg på dei. Det fylte han og med varme, ei varme så han berre kalla Even no.

Even så elska han. Even så ville vera med han på nye eventyr. Even så han elska.

Det var nett så hjarta ikkje hadde plass til alt det han kjente, og det å ha funne Even i den verda han var vaksen opp i fylte han med så mykje takksemd at han nok måtte gje blot til Frigg for resten av livet. Han var meir enn ok med det.

Etter å ha samla saman teppe, nokre klede og forskjellige småting, tok han seg ein tur i skogen for å samla inn ting til turen. Fann ein del bær og sopp, før han samla saman litt planter dei kunne få bruk for. Ikkje visste han kva slags natur dei hadde på øya i vest, sjølv om mannen på Lagtinget hadde fått det til å høyra ut så det likna på Rygjafylke.

For å vera på den sikre sida samla han likevel inn nokre røter frå forskjellige trer og planter, såg for seg at det kanskje gjekk ann å planta dei når dei kom fram. Om dei klarte å halda seg øve sjøfaren då, det fekk dei berre sjå.

Isak kjente at det kila litt i magen når han tenkte på sjøfarten. Han visste at mange krigerar hadde segla mot vest, både for å raida, men og for å handla. Dei fleste hadde komen attende, men ikkje alle. Sjøen hadde henta dei til botnen, og dei var aldri sett att.

Då han var liten fortalte alltid mormora hans historiar om dei svære sjøuhyra så levde i det mørke og buldrande havet så skilte Rygjafylke og øyene i vest. Isak viste ikkje heilt om han trudde på det, men hadde stor respekt for både sjøen og mormora, så han bestemte seg for å gje blot til Njord for ein trygg reise.

Så venta han på at Even skulle komma attende.

Even gjekk rett til soveplassen sin då han kom tilbake til langhuset. Hadde funne ein stor kasse så han pakka både klede, tepper, våpen og reiskap opp i. Vurderte i fire sekund om det var greitt å ta våpen frå sin eigen far, men lot tanka gå.

Det var verre å ta ein båt og rauma med ein fredlaus fange, så han tvilte på om faren kom til å sakna nokre sverd, ein pil og boge, ei sag, ein hammar og spiker.

Deretter tok han turen innom uthuset med tørka mat og planter i. Pakka med seg ein del og la det opp i den store kassa. Han satt den frå seg bak uthuset før han for på leit etter noko å fiska med, all den tid fersk fisk kunne vera fint å skaffa seg på turen.

Etter å ha funne alt han trengte, vart Even ståande å kikka på langhusa og reflektera litt for seg sjølv. Det var løye å tenkja på at han aldri ville sjå mora og systrene att. Han kunne aldri dra attende, han visste jo det, så dette var farvel utan å få sei det til andleta deira. Når det gjaldt faren var det heilt greitt å aldri sjå han att.

Han såg ut øve fjorden, øve fjella, øve landa deira, drakk alt inn og gøymte det i hjarta. Der skulle det liggja så ein fin skatt og vaka for resten av livet i den nye verda. Even var vemodig, samtidig så han var så veldig spent.

Dra av garde med Isak, oppdaga noko nytt med han, leva saman med han for resten av livet. Det var ei så fin kjensle at det var nett så hjarta han skulle sprengast.

Han tok eit siste blikk på langhusa og fjella, før han skulle til å snu seg, då han oppdaga at fleire av farens krigerar var på veg rett mot han. Med sinte blikk og heva armar. Hjarta hans sank ned i magen, og han heisa seg veldig opp. Putta på seg den harde høvdingson - maska og trakk pusten djupt.

«Kva er det så skjer, Even, kvar er fangen?»

Det var sjølvsagt Balder så leda an. Dyktig og erfaren, men med eit temperament som få. Even lurte på om han skulle lyga eller sei sanninga, men bestemte seg raskt for å sei det så det var. Det var ingen reglar no, ikkje når han hadde funne Isak.

«Isak er gøymt ein stad, der ingen kjem til å finna han»

Fleire av krigerane heva augebryna og såg ganske så arge ut. Balder vart raudare for kvart sekund, men Even berre kikka på han. Det var han så bestemte når faren var vekke, og han visste og at dei aldri ville gjer han noko utan at faren hadde godkjent det.

«Even Ormson, kva er det du driv med?! Du kan ikkje menga deg med eit fredlaust Sigurdson-avkom, du veit kva faren din vil sei! Dessutan vil me bruka han til neste trening, tenkte han kunne vera god å testa dei nye sverda på!»

Fleire av krigerane lo godt og Balder såg ut så han hadde drukke for mykje mjød. Han gliste breitt og såg svært nøgd ut med planen sin.

Berre tanka på Isak i ei slik situasjon fekk Evens mage til å vrenga seg. Sjølv om han visste at Isak var ein svært dyktig krigar, sjølv om han visste at Isak klarte seg supert i kamp, så var det jo Isak.

Isak så elska han.

«Det kjem ikkje til å verta brukt levande folk å testa nye sverd på, Balder. Og kva så skal skje eller ikkje med Isak, er opp til meg eller far min når han kjem attende. Det er kun ein høvding så kan ta sånne avgjerder, og ikkje ein vanleg krigar. Det gjer deg klokt i å hugsa på det, om du ikkje vil at eg skal ta ein prat med far min om kva dykk driv på med medan han er borte!»

Even drog skuldra tilbake, og heva seg litt. Stirra rett i Balders augo med det blikket faren hadde lært han. Det harde og kompromisslause. Han veik ikkje og kom ikkje til å vika. Ikkje når det gjaldt Isak. Hans Isak.

Balder blunka litt før han kikka i bakken. Trakk seg unna og gjekk av garde med resten i hælane. Even visste at faren kom til å få høyra om det, og hadde komen til å ta ein prat med han. Men det spelte ingen rolle.

For Even kom ikkje til å vera der.

Litt seinare stod han og Isak hand i hand framføre båten. Kikka på kvarandre, på båten, på sjøen. Dei hadde pakka alt i båten og var no klar. Klar for eit nytt eventyr og ei ny verd. Saman.

Dei kikka seg litt rundt, drakk inn naturen og alt rundt seg. Visste båe at det var siste gong dei var der, dei kom aldri til å kunna venda tilbake.

Isak kikka på han med varme augo, kyssa han så mjukt at Even kjente det heilt ned i litletåa, før han strauk han lett øve andletet.

«Er du sikker på at du vil dette, Even?»

Det var ein usikkerheit der, den var ikkje så tydeleg, men Even høyrte det. Akkurat så han høyrte alt med Isak, alt han sa og ikkje sa. For hjarta hans song jo med ein song berre Even høyrte. Akkurat så han hadde venta på Isak sidan den gongen på Lagtinget, utan at han visste kva han venta på. Det var derfor verdas enklaste sak å nikka.

«Ja, eg har aldri vore sikrare på noko i heile mitt liv. Kvar enn du drar er eg din, Isak og du er min»

«Eg elske deg, Even, min Even. Så veldig mykje»

«Eg elske deg og, Isak. Isaken min, min i uendeleg tid»

Det var ikkje mykje dei visste då dei rodde ut øve vågen så ville ta dei til det store havet. Dei visste ikkje at reisa kom til å vera full av farar, at Tor kom til å fara øve himmelen med hammaren sin og at dei nesten kom til å fara under.

Dei visste heller ikkje at dei kom til å finna ei øy i vest, ei frodig øy med masse plass til to høvdingsonar frå Rygjafylke. Øya er den så me kalle Isle of Skye i dag, og der bygde dei seg ein heim. Hogde opp båten, etter å ha gjeve blot til Njord som takk for å ha hjelpe dei øve havet.

Deretter bygde dei seg eit lite hus, sådde jorda rundt og planta med røtene frå heimlandet. Vart kjent med folka så budde på øya, lærte seg det løgne talemålet, vart ein del av folka der. Dei snakka aldri om at dei var høvdingsoner, ei heller om alt så hadde skjedd. Dei var berre Even og Isak.

Trivelege og dyktige menn frå landet i aust, så glei inn samfunnet som om dei alltid hadde vore der. Even, så bygde og teikna, så lærte borna deira tall og teikn. Isak, så hela dei med planter, trer og snille ord.

Dei levde og elska, lo masse og bada alltid nakne i dei kulpane dei fann. Levde livet dei alltid hadde ynskja seg og såg seg aldri tilbake. Det var aldri nokon frå heimlandet så fann dei, så dei levde alle sine dagar i fred.

Berre Isak og Even.

Med den mjukheita og omsorga dei alltid hadde ynskja seg, men ikkje trudd at dei kunne få. Den fekk dei, gav dei og tok aldri for gitt. Dei hadde vore modige og lagt alt bak seg, men det var ikkje så vanskeleg når dei hadde kvarandre.

Modige. Saman.

I all uendelegheit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Då forlet me Even og Isak på Isle of Skye, i fred og med kvarandre i dette universet og 😊❤ 
> 
> Det var noko gøy med å gå attende til vikingtida i Rogaland i jubileumsficen, og eg har kost meg veldig med å skriva den 😊 
> 
> Eg har og storkost meg, smilt, vorten glad, stolt og rørt øve alle dei fine kommentarane eg har fått på historia 😊❤ Eg plar alltid å tenkja at eg har så fine leserar, for ein flott gjeng så skriv så utruleg mykje fint og nydeleg 😊😍❤ Spesielt gøy er det å høyra at folk lik å lesa på nynorsk, det gjer meg ekstra glad ❤
> 
> Tusen takk for at DU les, legg igjen kudos og skriv så mykje fint - eg set veldig pris på det ❤❤❤
> 
> Eg kjem no til å ta ein pause frå fic-skriving, for å arbeida med eit skriveprosjekt så ikkje er Skam-relatert. Pausen kjem til å vera ut 2019, så får me sjå kva 2020 bringe 😊


End file.
